


Куда приводят желания

by Esty, fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 3 левел, макси [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esty/pseuds/Esty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Баффи случайно пожелала, что хотела бы очутиться там, где она не одна обладала бы силой и где не было бы демонов и вампиров, она не могла себе представить, во что ввязывается...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда приводят желания

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Таймлайны: для Баффи - 6 сезон, после эпизода «Энтропия», для Джессики Джонс - ближе к концу сериала.  
> Предупреждения: Неграфичное описание насилия и секса под принуждением.

Аня закончила раскладывать все вещи по местам и окинула взглядом «Магическую шкатулку». Магазинчик снова выглядел так, как она любила — чистым и готовым к приему посетителей. Ничего, напоминающего о том, что произошло несколькими часами ранее. За исключением камеры, выдранной из черепа и теперь валявшейся в углу. Аня поморщилась при мысли о том, что всё это время кто-то занимался слежкой в её магазине. 

Материализация Хальфрек застала её врасплох.

— Значит, этот негодяй так и не получил заслуженное? — поинтересовалась Хальфрек, видя расстроенное лицо Ани.

— Не надо, — тихо сказала та. — В любом случае, думаю, что получил. Просто не таким образом, как планировалось.

— Что случилось?

Аня пожала плечами, помолчала, потом наконец произнесла:

— Мы со Спайком распили бутылку, припрятанную Джайлзом, потом занялись сексом. 

— Вот как.

— А потом появился Ксандер, который каким-то образом видел всё на камере. Представляешь, в моём магазине была спрятана камера, о которой никто не знал! В моём магазине! — Аня всплеснула руками от возмущения.

— И?

— Ксандер чуть не распылил Спайка, но Баффи не дала ему это сделать… Потом он наговорил мне такого… если раньше он всего лишь оставил меня у алтаря, то сегодняшнее было уже слишком.

— Всего лишь? 

— Я не хочу о нем говорить, — продолжила Аня. — Никакого мщения, ничего. Пусть он просто исчезнет из моей жизни.

Они немного помолчали, потом Хальфрек продолжила:

— Так вы со Спайком…

— Это не было запланировано… Я напилась, только и всего. Но я не жалею — если бы не факт того, что Баффи и Спайк…

— Постой-постой. Они были вместе?

— Ну, конечно, об этом никто не знал — ведь наша мисс Праведность не может унизиться до секса с бездушным вампиром. И уж тем более чтобы об этом кто-то знал. И почему, когда я пытаюсь получить хоть каплю сочувствия, это сразу осуждается всеми? Нет, если бы я знала, что это Баффи заставила его страдать…

Хальфрек улыбнулась, словно ей пришла в голову новая идея.

— Я думаю, пора навести немного справедливости.

— Эй, эй, — вскрикнула Аня. — Баффи всё ещё моя подруга, несмотря на то, что она, скорее всего, ненавидит меня сейчас. Я не хочу ей вреда.

—  Кто говорит о вреде? Ты же знаешь, что я целиком за справедливость и праведное мщение. А Баффи… её душа кричит о несправедливости, о том, как ей плохо. 

— Ты же предпочитаешь мстить за обиженных детей, — вспомнила Аня, надеясь отговорить подругу. 

— Разве Баффи не скучает по маме? Разве она не считает несправедливой её смерть? Если уж говорить о детях, с которыми несправедливо поступили. 

Ане нечего было на это возразить. Хальфрек вечно всё выворачивала в свою пользу. Хорошо хоть, что Баффи была не глупа в том, что касалось демонов возмездия. 

— Она тебя даже слушать не станет, — сказала Аня. — Даже не стоит пробовать.

Её мысли снова вернулись к бывшему жениху.

—  Ксандер всегда был увлечён Баффи. Хоть и притворялся, что это не так, но я видела его насквозь. К кому он бежал каждый раз, когда что-то случалось? — Аня, распалившись, снова повернулась к Хальфрек, но той уже не было рядом. — Ну вот, никто не хочет меня даже слушать.

***

Баффи шла по дороге без какой-то цели. Пора возвращаться домой, но это блуждание по улицам было попыткой не думать о произошедшем. О том, что она увидела. Правда, не думать об этом получалось плохо.

Да, она сказала Спайку, что всё кончено. И всё равно было больно видеть его с Аней. Баффи злилась на этих негодяев, следивших за её жизнью и понаставивших камер везде, но ещё она злилась на себя за то, что увиденное её так настолько задело. И на Спайка. И на Ксандера за то, что он чуть не убил Спайка. И на то, что она не позволила ему это сделать. Она не знала, куда катилась её жизнь, и её злило то, что она не хотела этой жизни.

Пара вампиров вынырнула из-за угла, и Баффи бросилась к ним, радуясь возможности выместить хоть на ком-то свои чувства. Расправившись с ними, она прислонилась к стене дома. Раздалось мяуканье, и Баффи присела на корточки.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — Она оглянулась, но никого поблизости не было. — Кто-то из демонов потерял свой выигрыш? — Баффи погладила котенка по спине и вздохнула: — Зачем демонам котята? Ну, в любом случае, думаю, что тебе будет лучше где-то ещё, чем там, откуда ты сбежал. — Она подхватила котенка на руки и вытянула их перед собой, рассматривая его. — И знаешь, я тебя понимаю. Хотела бы я оказаться где-то, где нет демонов и вампиров… даже влюблённых вампиров… особенно влюблённых вампиров. И где я не была бы единственной Избранной с суперспособностями. 

Она увидела, как от стены отделилась чья-то тень — явно демона или вампира, кто ещё в такое время мог оказаться на улице. Опуская котенка на землю и хватаясь за кол, Баффи повторила: — Да, иногда я именно этого желаю.

— Исполнено. 

Баффи разглядела наконец очертания демона — знакомого ей демона, — но успела только бросить ей:

—  Эй, я вовсе не… 

Но в следующий момент она почувствовала, что земля под ногами исчезла, затем, после нескольких мгновений, Баффи снова очутилась на твердой почве. Она сделала пару шагов, чтобы не упасть, и прислонилась к стене незнакомого дома.

— Ну уж нет!

Саннидейл исчез. Она была в незнакомом городе.

***

— Никогда не разговаривайте с котятами, — сказала Баффи вслух. — Стоило на минуту забыть об осторожности…

Она огляделась, но ничего из увиденного не показалось ей знакомым. Она стояла на пороге какого-то ресторанчика…

— Баффи! Эй, Баффи! — она обернулась на звук своего имени. Её звал какой-то незнакомый парень. Он махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Перерыв закончился, посетители ждут. 

Баффи скривила лицо в недоумении:

— Хм??? 

Но парень уже скрылся в дверях. 

— И здесь я работаю в очередной забегаловке, — вздохнула Баффи. — Ну, по крайней мере, хоть в чем-то не будет сюрпризов. 

Остаток смены прошёл спокойно — правда, парень, которого, как выяснила Баффи, звали Роберт, несколько раз ужаснулся её незнанию того, что здесь, видимо, считалось элементарным, но в целом он был довольно мил. Из обсуждений, которые удалось краем уха подслушать Баффи, выяснилось, что в этом мире не всё было так уж спокойно — но люди обсуждали с некоторым страхом, смешанным с восхищением, каких-то героев, явно обладающих нечеловеческими способностями. 

— Ну что ж, — заметила Баффи сама себе, убирая подносы, — зато здесь не ожидается, что я одна спасу мир и остановлю апокалипсис. Если я не вернусь домой… 

Она нахмурилась. Нужно вернуться домой. Нужно найти способ вызвать Хальфрек и вернуться. Обязательно. Она обязана сделать это ради друзей, которые остались там. Нужно найти банду Уоррена и разобраться с ними. 

— Эй, Баффи, твой телефон! — крикнул ей Роберт и, увидев её непонимающее выражение лица, с видом «ох уж мне эти блондинки» протянул ей что-то, из чего громко раздавалась музыка. 

Баффи недоуменно схватила эту штуку и увидела на экране «мама». 

Она сразу забыла всё, что хотела сказать по поводу телефонов этого мира…

— Мама! Мамочка!

— Баффи, дорогая, ты не против, если я заеду за тобой сегодня? Я освободилась пораньше и подумала, что мы можем с тобой сходить куда-нибудь. 

Машина Джойс подъехала спустя несколько минут, в течение которых Баффи пыталась осознать то, что увидит маму впервые после того, как… Не считая того кошмара с психушкой, конечно.

Садясь в машину, Баффи еле сдержалась, чтобы не броситься маме на шею.

— Мамочка, как же я соскучилась!

Джойс посмотрела на дочь с удивлением, хотя и было видно, что ей приятно.

Баффи украдкой разглядывала мать. Видеть её живой здесь — это было и радостно, и в то же время больно. Эта Джойс была старше, но выглядела всё так же потрясающе. На лобовом стекле машины была фотография, сделанная, видимо, несколько лет назад: они вдвоем на фоне незнакомого дома.

— А где Дон? — спросила Баффи и встретила недоуменный взгляд.

— Кто?

Баффи прикусила губу. В этом мире у неё не было сестры.

— Ничего, это я так… задумалась. Просто мысли вслух.

Джойс встревоженно взглянула на Баффи:

— Ты сегодня какая-то рассеянная, милая. Что-то случилось?

«Ничего особенного, если не считать того, что несколько часов назад у меня была другая жизнь. В которой тебя больше нет, а меня вытащили с того света друзья, не спросив меня об этом. В которой всё пошло кувырком, и я не знаю, как это исправить».

— Ох, мама… — и Баффи не смогла удержаться от слёз. Джойс припарковала машину и обняла дочь. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — успокаивала она её. — Ты ещё не отошла после разрыва с Джеймсом? Я знаю, тебе это далось тяжело, но милая, он всё ещё любит тебя, и я уверена, что если ты дашь ему шанс…

Баффи поморщилась. Видимо, в этом мире её отношения с парнями складывались не лучше, чем в предыдущем. Она наконец справилась со слезами и с извиняющимся видом взглянула на мать. 

— Прости. Я просто… Не знаю, мне надо подумать обо всем этом.

Джойс понимающе кивнула:

— Конечно. Знаешь, после того как мы с твоим отцом развелись, в моей жизни не было никого, кто бы смог поселиться в моем сердце. 

Они сидели в ресторане и болтали обо всем. 

— Я бросила колледж, у меня нет постоянного парня, и я работаю официанткой. Кажется, обычная жизнь у меня не очень-то получается, — мрачно обронила Баффи после того, как подвела итог тем обрывочным сведениям, что ей удалось раздобыть, не пробуждая подозрений Джойс.

— Не говори так, Баффи, — спокойно сказала мать. — Ты прекрасно со всем справляешься, просто тебе нужно время, чтобы…

— Жить нормально?

— Найти себя.

Баффи скорчила неопределенное выражение лица, и Джойс рассмеялась.

— Может быть, — согласилась Баффи.

Дома, лежа в кровати, Баффи раздумывала над тем, что ей пока удалось узнать. Она была в Нью-Йорке, у неё была мать, которая была жива, и отец, которого она не видела, но который существовал где-то в этом мире, хотя и не проявлял интереса к её жизни. Типично. Мама была старше — это объясняло то, что этот мир опережал её собственный более чем на десяток лет. Это объясняло и то, что они не были в Саннидейле: насколько поняла Баффи, Джойс с её отцом не хотели упускать подвернувшуюся возможность карьеры в Нью-Йорке, и это повлияло на планы завести ребенка.

«Надо вернуться домой», — подумала Баффи, закрывая глаза. — «Это не мой мир. Я должна вернуться к Дон, я должна разобраться с бандой, я должна…» Но она не могла не чувствовать себя в покое — в материнском доме, вдали от всех проблем Истребительницы. Она обязательно придумает, как вернуться обратно… после.

***

Спайку хотелось одного — добраться до своего склепа и допить остаток припасённой там дряни из смеси алкоголя и крови. Но потом он всё же решил проследить, не нуждается ли Баффи в помощи. Он не сомневался, что она попытается найти банду Уоррена и, возможно, ввяжется ещё в пару приключений по дороге, — а значит, ей может понадобиться помощь. Поэтому, немного поколебавшись, скурив полпачки сигарет и выругавшись, он понюхал воздух и отправился в сторону Баффи. 

Он заметил её издали — она казалась в порядке, и он замедлил шаг, стараясь, чтобы она его не увидела. Он разглядел рядом с ней тёмную фигуру и слегка насторожился, почуяв демона, но потом успокоился — это была Сесили… Хальфрек… Как бы то ни было, вряд ли она бы смогла навредить Баффи… Хотя стой — в следующую секунду Спайк ринулся вперёд, но было уже поздно. Баффи исчезла, и её запах растворился в воздухе — её не было нигде в Саннидейле. Её не было в этом мире. 

— Что ты натворила? — Спайк схватил Хальфрек прежде, чем та успела переместиться, и швырнул её на землю. — Что ты сделала с Баффи?

— Уильям, — медленно произнесла Хальфрек, поднявшись на ноги и слегка кивнув ему. Как будто у них было время для светской беседы! — Я всего лишь исполнила её желание. 

— Какое желание?

— Послала её в другое измерение, если так тебе будет понятней, — Хальфрек сменила демонические черты лица на человеческие и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Чтобы справедливость восторжествовала. 

— Отмени всё сейчас же! 

— И не подумаю! После случая с Дон я в немилости. У Д'Хоффрина и так на меня зуб. 

— Ты знаешь, что ничего мне не помешает убить тебя!

— Убить меня? В самом деле? — она рассмеялась, слегка презрительно. — Только коснись меня, и я исчезну. Мне нечего больше делать в Саннидейле, и пока ты будешь гоняться за мной, Баффи успеет прожить свою жизнь там, где она выбрала.

— Она ничего не выбирала! Ты подловила её в минуту слабости, только и всего!

— Мне кажется, Уильям, что ты тоже причина, почему она пожелала мир без вампиров. 

Он вздохнул. 

— Послушай, ей в последнее время нелегко пришлось. — Спайк потянулся за сигаретой, но потом снова убрал её в карман и умоляюще посмотрел на Хальфрек. — Я не знаю, что и чего она пожелала… Если она пожелала вернуться на небеса, то вряд ли это во власти демона возмездия. 

— Она в мире, который, как ей кажется, лучше этого. — Хальфрек чуть помедлила, пристально глядя на него, потом продолжила: — А ты и правда любишь её. Как будто пример того, до чего любовь довела Аньянку, ничего не стоит! 

Спайк склонил голову набок. 

— Сесили, пожалуйста…

Она поморщилась. 

— Хотя кому я это говорю… Раз уж я отчасти причина того, кто ты сейчас…

— Не льсти себе, — усмехнулся Спайк. — Это было моё решение. Если ты думаешь, что из-за моих чувств к тебе я проявил слабость перед Дру… 

— А чем это было тогда? — пожала она плечами. — Впрочем, мне всё равно.

— Ты не можешь оправдываться мной или кем-то ещё…

— Хватит! — перебила она его. — Что сделано, то сделано! И, в конце концов, она не пожелала остаться там навсегда, так что меня нельзя упрекнуть в том, что я не оставила ей никаких шансов, — с этими словами Хальфрек растворилась в воздухе прежде, чем Спайк успел что-то добавить.

***

— Возможно, мы не слышали, как она вернулась, — предположила Тара.

Уиллоу нехотя встала с кровати:

— Возможно. О, а вот и она! — Было слышно, как входная дверь распахнулась.

Но вместо Баффи в доме оказался Спайк. 

— Привет, Рыжая! — бросил он в сторону Уиллоу, и та смущенно отвела взгляд, ничего не ответив. 

Она всё ещё была под впечатлением того, что рассказала Тара, и не хотела, чтобы в её взгляде читалось то, что она испытывала, глядя сейчас на Спайка. Неловкость, смущение, неприятие… Не то чтобы она была против Спайка — в конце концов, он им помогал и всякое такое, но Баффи была сама не своя с момента воскрешения, и для вампира ничего не стоило этим воспользоваться. И она как лучшая подруга Баффи не должна была такое допустить. Нужно будет обязательно поговорить с ней, когда та вернётся.

Тара тоже спустилась вниз и, обогнув Уиллоу, шагнула навстречу Спайку.

— Привет, Спайк! Что ты здесь делаешь — я имею в виду, утром? Мы думали, что это Баффи вернулась.

Уиллоу наконец взглянула в его сторону и отметила, что вид у него был более растрёпанный, чем обычно, и во взгляде при упоминании Баффи проскользнула боль и усталость. Он посмотрел на Тару:

— Я искал тебя, но тебя не было в общежитии.

— Меня? 

Что Спайку могло понадобиться от Тары? Они почти не общались, насколько Уиллоу знала. Она снова почувствовала укол ревности — её любимая только вернулась к ней, и сразу столько всего произошло, включая то, что она предпочла бы не знать.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — продолжил Спайк. — Мы должны вернуть Баффи.

Спайку потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы посвятить девушек, включая подошедшую Дон, во все детали происшедшего.

Выслушав его, Тара с сомнением покачала головой.

— Я не уверена, что смогу, — она покосилась на Уиллоу, словно ища поддержки. — Я не такая уж опытная ведьма. 

— Эй, — Спайк подошёл к ней поближе, — не говори так. Ты себя недооцениваешь. А ты, Рыжая?

Тара покачала головой:

— Уиллоу ещё рано снова заниматься магией. 

— Но он прав, — сказала Уиллоу. — Мы очень должны помочь Баффи. И она нам нужна здесь, особенно со всем, что произошло… То есть, конечно, не только из-за этого! Мы должны вернуть Баффи как можно скорее! Только ты уверен, что это не будет чем-то, чего она бы не захотела… ну, как в прошлый раз? 

— Уиллоу, демоны возмездия обычно не делают никого счастливыми, — вздохнула Тара. 

— Именно. Это тебе не чертов Дед Мороз, — согласился Спайк. — Так ты поможешь её вернуть? 

Тара внимательно посмотрела на него — Уиллоу не знала, что она пыталась разглядеть в привычном лице вампира, — потом, видимо решившись на что-то, кивнула. 

— Я попробую, но не буду ничего обещать, хорошо? — Она улыбнулась своей ободряющей улыбкой, и Спайк кивнул. 

— Нам нужно в «Магическую шкатулку», — добавила Тара. — Здесь нет ничего из того, что может нам понадобиться, — она с извиняющимся видом посмотрела на Уиллоу: — Ты подождёшь нас здесь? Я бы очень хотела, чтобы ты была со мной, но…

— Я понимаю, — сказала Уиллоу. — Мне ещё рано поддаваться подобным искушениям. — Она улыбнулась. — Когда ты сказала здесь, ты имела в виду, что когда ты вернёшься…

Тара подошла к Уиллоу и поцеловала её.

— Так, влюблённые голубки, — вмешался Спайк, — нам надо торопиться. 

Тара кивнула и, бросив последний взгляд, полный обожания, на Уиллоу, пошла к двери.

— Стойте! Я пойду с вами, — сказала Дон, но все трое, обернувшись к ней, произнесли: «Школа!» — и ей ничего не осталось, как только покориться. 

— Постойте! — Уиллоу внезапно вспомнила кое о чем, когда Тара и Спайк уже были у выхода. Они обернулись. — Я подумала… Когда Аня пыталась использовать магию, чтобы вернуть свои силы… очень давно… сработало заклинание, которое переместило меня из другой вселенной в нашу. Хотя это была не очень хорошая я, — смущенно добавила Уиллоу. — Но в любом случае, Аня может помочь с заклинанием. 

— Спасибо, Рыжая, — кивнул Спайк, а Тара взглянула на неё со смесью благодарности и вопроса. Кажется, им будет что обсудить, когда всё это закончится благополучно — оно не могло не закончиться хорошо, ведь правда? 

— Будьте осторожны! — прокричала Уиллоу, прежде чем подняться в комнату.

***

Добраться до магазина магии при свете солнца было не такой простой задачей для вампира, но вскоре они уже были на месте. Спайк скинул с себя дымящееся одеяло и повернулся к Ане.

— Спайк! Тара! Что вы делаете в моем магазине? — Ане, видимо, тоже не удалось поспать этой ночью — она выглядела уставшей и раздраженной.

— Баффи исчезла. Благодаря твоей подруге-демону. И если бы она не смоталась, я бы заставил её отменить своё заклятие или вырвал бы ей сердце. 

— Эй, полегче, — сказала Аня. — В конце концов, это её работа. 

— Ну а моя работа — убивать демонов, раз уж проклятый чип не оставляет мне ничего другого, — огрызнулся Спайк. 

Аня попятилась, и в её глазах показался страх. 

— Да, демонов… Правильно. Плохих демонов, не демонов-ставших-людьми, верно? 

Он улыбнулся. После всего, что он ей сказал прошлой ночью, она всё ещё сомневалась. 

— Я бы не убил тебя, даже если бы ты стала снова демоном, Аня. 

В её лице проскользнуло заметное облегчение. 

— Замечательно! Так что произошло с Баффи? 

Спайк рассказал то, что ему удалось увидеть. 

Аня, казалось, не была этому удивлена, только бросала на него смущенно-извиняющиеся взгляды. И это было неправильно. Ей абсолютно не за что было извиняться. То, что произошло, было их личным делом и должно было остаться между ними — чем-то интимным, чего остальные не должны были касаться. В конце концов, разве не сказала Баффи, чтобы он двигался дальше? Секс с Аней был одним из этих шагов… Хотя кого он собирался обманывать? Это было не что иное, как попытка заглушить хоть на несколько мгновений то, что он испытывал. 

После того как Тара с Аней обсудили детали заклинания (Уиллоу оказалась права — помощь Ани пришлась кстати), Тара отошла собрать магические ингредиенты, оставив их с Аней вдвоём. 

— Прости, — сказал Спайк. 

Аня неловко улыбнулась. 

— Ты тут ни при чем. Хотя, если бы я знала, что у вас с Баффи что-то было… 

Он склонил голову, пытаясь понять, как она могла не знать. Это всегда было о Баффи — все Скуби знали, что он был без ума от неё, хотя и не могли себе представить, что она решится на что-то с ним. Впрочем, они были правы: то, что между ними было, трудно назвать отношениями. Самоправедная сучка. Нужно оставить её там — пусть получит то, что заслуживает, где и что бы это ни было. Лучше бы она позволила этому паршивцу Ксандеру распылить его. Но она этого не сделала, словно он что-то для неё значил. И она выглядела расстроенной. Если бы можно было обратить время вспять и отменить то, что произошло этой ночью… Он прогнал от себя эти мысли. Нужно вернуть Баффи, и нужно торопиться. 

— Нужно торопиться, — повторила вслух Тара. — Время в альтернативных реальностях течёт по-другому, и кто знает, что могло произойти с Баффи за то время, пока мы здесь. Там могли пройти месяцы…

Она начертила круг и стала подготавливать смесь. 

— Подожди, ты точно помнишь все, что ты взяла? Мне нужно вести учет… кстати, кто будет за это платить? — заволновалась Аня.

— Думаю, ты можешь послать счёт своей подруге-демону, — сказал Спайк. — Это будет очень справедливо.

Аня только вздохнула, но не стала возражать.

Тара закончила свои приготовления и взглянула на них.

— Мне нужно что-то, что принадлежало бы Баффи, — сказала она. — Я совсем забыла… Нужно было захватить что-нибудь из дома. 

— Здесь точно ничего нет, — сказала Аня. 

Спайк порылся в карманах плаща и протянул Таре резинку для волос — она лежала там давно, ещё с тех пор, когда у Баффи были длинные волосы, в самом начале их отношений… Он вспомнил, как она распустила их, и то ощущение, когда их концы коснулись его лица… И как он хотел запомнить это и сохранить на тот момент, когда всё закончится… Потому что всё равно знал глубоко внутри, что всё это закончится. 

— Ты в самом деле её любишь, — тихо сказала Тара, наблюдая за ним. Черт возьми, разве это не было очевидно? Что ещё, как они думали, он мог испытывать? Но он только кивнул. 

— У них был секс, — сказала Аня. 

Тара кивнула: 

— Баффи рассказала мне. 

Спайк недоуменно посмотрел на неё. Баффи рассказала ей? Тара знала? Он рассмеялся. Он умолял Баффи, чтобы она рассказала Скубям про них, и она отказывалась и сопротивлялась, но, как выясняется, Тара знала. 

— И что же она сказала? Каялась, как это она могла — заниматься сексом с бездушной вещью?

Тара покачала головой. 

— Мне показалось, что она не могла разобраться в том, что чувствует. И ей было плохо от этого. 

— Она сказала, что это её убивает, — с горечью произнес он. 

— Я знаю. Спайк, ты не понимаешь… Она не может использовать тебя, это неправильно. И с твоей стороны неправильно позволять ей делать это.

— Почему? Я не против, так что не в этом дело. Потому что я злой, бездушный не-человек?

— Нет, не поэтому, — сказала Тара. — Всё это не так просто, и ты не понимаешь, потому что ты не можешь этого понять. Но это не твоя вина. Спайк, ты сделал много хорошего и для Баффи, и для всех нас, но…

— Но у меня нет души, и это всё меняет? 

— Спайк, она Истребительница. Я не говорю, что для неё невозможно полюбить тебя, — сказала Тара со своим обычным спокойствием, — но это сложно. 

— Конечно, если бы у меня была душа, как у Персика, это бы всё изменило. Я бы имел право тогда оставлять её, имел бы право угрожать её друзьям и устраивать апокалипсисы — и она бы всё равно меня любила и всё прощала, — горько сказал Спайк. — Не-а, это так не работает, милая. 

Тара помедлила, потом продолжила. 

— Я знаю, что творил Ангел, когда потерял душу. Но, Спайк, скажи честно, если бы у тебя перестал работать чип, остался бы ты помогать нам или стал бы убивать нас? Я понимаю, что ты не сделал ничего плохого Баффи — потому что ты любишь её, но как насчёт всех нас?

Значит, она знала и про то, что его чип не работал с Баффи. Но она не знала про тот момент с девушкой в переулке — когда ему пришлось буквально заставить себя напасть на неё, чтобы проверить работу чипа. На какой-то момент он даже подумал, что не сможет этого сделать — на очень краткий, но всё же. 

— Я не знаю, — сказал он честно. — Но я знаю, что тебе точно не о чем беспокоиться, — и это было правдой. 

— И мне тоже, да? — уточнила Аня.

—  Не больше, чем сейчас, — заверил её Спайк, и в её глазах снова проскользнуло беспокойство. Он улыбнулся.

— Тише! — сказала Тара. Она начала произносить слова заклинания, и в центре круга возникло светящееся кольцо портала. Спайк застыл в ожидании. Но спустя несколько секунд кольцо исчезло, оставив на полу быстро потухающий серебристый диск. 

Тара разочарованно вздохнула.

— Мы смогли определить измерение, где сейчас находится Баффи… — наконец сказала она, — но моих способностей не хватает, чтобы сосредоточиться на ней и вытащить её оттуда. Другими словами, я могу открыть дверь, но вряд ли она сможет пройти через неё. Прости. Это всё, что я могу сделать. 

Спайк шагнул внутрь и поднял диск — тот свободно помещался в ладонь и был всё ещё тёплым.

— Что это?

— Дай посмотреть, — вмешалась Аня. Она придирчиво оглядела диск. — Мне кажется, что твоя магия создала способ перемещения из того измерения в наше.

— Ты уверена? — спросила Тара. Аня кивнула.

— Если бы мы только нашли способ передать его Баффи.

— Постой. Ты сказала про дверь? — обратился Спайк к Таре.

— Портал. Я могу открыть портал, ведущий в то измерение. 

— Тогда я могу пойти за ней, — предложил Спайк. 

Тара поколебалась. 

— Это опасно… Ты можешь застрять в том мире навсегда. Я не знаю, сколько смогу держать его открытым… Возможно, час максимум… Конечно, в том времени это может быть больше. Тебе нужно будет найти её и успеть вернуться. И как ты её найдёшь?

— Вампирское чутьё, ты забыла? 

— Да, конечно, — она улыбнулась. — Это может сработать.

— В любом случае, стоит попробовать. Значит, договорились, — Спайк забрал диск и сунул его в карман плаща. Он разберётся со всем остальным по ходу дела.

Тара стала произносить заклинания, и вскоре в центре круга появился открытый портал. Спайк сделал шаг и оглянулся, чтобы попрощаться. 

— Будь осторожен! И удачи! — это была Аня. Тара была занята тем, чтобы держать портал открытым.

Спайк шагнул внутрь.

***

На следующее утро Баффи, прежде чем выйти к завтраку, внимательно осмотрела квартиру. Комната, в которой она спала, видимо, была переделана из кладовки — там не было даже окна. Странно, что они не жили в квартире с двумя спальнями. Возможно, Джойс не могла позволить себе жилье побольше… но нет, спальня мамы и гостиная были достаточно просторными. Словно эта квартира никогда не предназначалась для двоих и Баффи была лишь внезапным гостем, которого пришлось устраивать где придётся… правда, это «где придётся» было довольно уютным местом. Кроме того, там царил идеальный порядок. Ничего лишнего, и в то же время несколько мелочей указывали на то, что это действительно была комната Баффи. Даже её личный дневник лежал именно в том ящике, в каком Баффи предполагала, что он будет лежать. Она пролистала тетрадь, но не нашла там никакой полезной информации — только записи о свиданиях и просмотренных фильмах, да ещё смешные цитаты одноклассников и друзей… Баффи особенно внимательно прочитала последние записи — кажется, этот Джеймс был неплохим парнем, но в целом её жизнь здесь была довольно скучной. Обычная жизнь обычной девушки. И никакого упоминания вампиров или демонов. Баффи проверила комнату: ни оружия, ни бутылочек со святой водой, даже ни одного креста, кроме того, что висел на её шее. Она вздохнула. Это не была её жизнь. Вчера она была так рада вновь увидеть маму, что её совсем не волновало ничего больше, но сейчас она поняла, что хочет домой. Снова увидеть своих друзей, увидеть Дон… При мысли о сестре Баффи вспомнила заваленную коробками комнату в Саннидейле, преобразовавшуюся в комнату Дон в тот момент, когда та появилась. А что если…

Баффи поспешила на кухню, где Джойс уже заканчивала завтрак и встала из-за стола.

— Мама, а что сказал папа, когда ты забеременела? — спросила она без подготовки.

Джойс выглядела слегка растерянно. 

— Баффи, милая… Странно, что ты спрашиваешь это сейчас… — Она снова села за стол и взяла в руки салфетку. — Дело в том, что мы уже планировали развестись, когда я узнала. И это ничего не изменило. Я решила, что подарю тебе жизнь, даже если это будет означать, что я буду матерью-одиночкой. — Она посмотрела на Баффи встревоженно: — Дорогая, если ты думаешь, что это стало причиной для твоего отца расстаться с нами, то это не так. Наши отношения шли под уклон задолго до того, как ты появилась. Я знаю, что тебя расстраивает то, что ты его почти не видела…

— Это ничего, мам, — заверила Баффи. — Правда. Я понимаю. — Значит, вариант того, что она живет с отцом, не подходит. Баффи сделала вид, что сменила тему: — Кстати, мам, тебе не кажется, что наша квартира становится тесноватой для двоих?

— Да, действительно! — Джойс огляделась вокруг, словно в недоумении. — Почему мне это раньше не приходило в голову? Но она удобно расположена, и… Ты права. Тебе нужна комната побольше. Почему я?.. — Она покачала головой и встала из-за стола. — Мы обязательно этим займёмся, хорошо?

Баффи кивнула. Её подозрения были не напрасны. «Почувствуй себя на месте Дон», — подумала она. При мысли о сестре стало больно. Как она там? Кто будет о ней заботиться? Уиллоу ещё не полностью справилась со своим пристрастием к магии, а Спайк после произошедшего вчера явно будет не в настроении заботиться о Дон. «Нет, — вздохнула Баффи, — конечно, он будет». Она могла злиться на него сколько угодно, но не могла не признать того, что он не оставит Дон. 

— До вечера, милая! — Баффи услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь. 

А что если банда Уоррена переключится на Дон теперь, когда Баффи там нет? Нужно возвращаться, и как можно скорее. Но каким образом?

— Хальфрек! — громко крикнула Баффи, но безрезультатно. Если та и могла её слышать, то, без сомнения, она только посмеивалась над попытками вызвать её. Если бы только удалось найти в этом мире кого-то, кто разбирается в магии. Но сколько на это потребуется времени?

Ещё одна мысль не давала ей покоя. «Я вернусь назад, и у мамы здесь снова никого не будет». Баффи не знала, что случится здесь, если ей удастся вернуться? Забудут ли Джойс и все остальные об её существовании в тот же миг, или же мать будет всю оставшуюся жизнь искать дочь и надеяться на её возвращение? 

И почему всё не могло быть просто? С самого её возвращения с того света ничего больше не было простым. Баффи вздохнула. Пора было собираться на работу. Может быть, она сможет разузнать что-то ещё об этом мире: кафе обычно располагают к разговорам, а у официанток хороший слух. 

— Надеюсь, это будет хороший день, — сказала Баффи, открывая дверь ресторанчика.

***

День прошёл без особых происшествий. Баффи была разочарована. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, то обычная жизнь обещала быть очень скучной. В самые крупные события этого дня можно было записать разве что пару ссор с Робертом: как выяснилось, он оказался из тех, кто легко обижается и с кем трудно мириться. И, похоже, никто не знал ничего о других вселенных.

«В чём их сложно винить, — подумала Баффи, выйдя на улицу после того, как этот длинный день наконец-то закончился. — Мне и самой до недавних пор вполне хватало проблем моего собственного мира».

Баффи решила не торопиться домой: в конце концов, прогуляться в сумерках по улицам города, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы встретить пару-тройку вампиров, выглядело заманчивой идеей. Возможно, ей даже встретится кто-то, кто смог бы ей помочь.

— Смотри-ка, кто здесь, — раздался голос позади. Баффи обернулась. Двое парней приблизились к ней, ухмыляясь. 

—  Думаю, прямо сейчас вам стоит подумать о том, чтобы развернуться и бежать подальше, прежде чем вы сделаете самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, — честно предупредила она их. Они глупо загоготали. — Так я и знала — намёк не понят, — вздохнула она, и в следующую секунду оба обидчика оказались на земле. Баффи всё ещё держала оборонительную позицию, но парни резко поменяли свои намерения и поспешно ретировались. 

— Замечательно! Великолепно! Браво! — Баффи оглянулась на восторженные слова.

Мужчина — довольно симпатичный для своего возраста, как она успела заметить, — смотрел на неё с улыбкой и восхищённым взглядом. Что-то в его взгляде настораживало Баффи, хотя она и не могла точно указать, что именно.

— Ты хочешь пойти со мной, — сказал он ей, и Баффи поняла, что да, именно этого она и хотела. — Я уверен, что мы понравимся друг другу. Просто идеальная встреча, да?

— Да, — Баффи почувствовала, что слова слетели с её языка прежде, чем она успела обдумать их, но тут же поняла, что согласна с этим человеком. Идеальная встреча. И всё же она не могла пойти с ним прямо сейчас, хотя и хотела этого. — Но мне нужно домой. Меня ждёт мама, — сказала она, но он только поднял руку в небрежном жесте. 

— Не стоит из-за этого волноваться. 

— И правда, не стоит, — послушно повторила Баффи. Действительно, она поняла, что её это больше не волнует. 

— Подойди ко мне. — Она молча подошла к нему и взяла его под руку, которую он предложил. — Великолепно! — повторил он. — Ты очень сильная и ловкая, правда? 

— Входит в комплект избранности, — сказала Баффи. — Истребительница вампиров должна быть сильной.

Мужчина снова улыбнулся. 

— Всё это очень интересно, очень. Ты мне всё расскажешь позже, за ужином. Меня зовут Килгрейв, а тебя? 

— Баффи, — сказала она. 

— Прекрасно! 

***

Они зашли в какой-то ресторан — как отметила Баффи, из дорогих, — и сели за столик. 

—  Простите, но этот столик заказан. Вы можете пересесть… — начал подошедший официант, но Килгрейв перебил его:

— Заказ отменен. Вы обслужите нас за этим столиком.

Баффи заметила, как на мгновение в глазах официанта промелькнуло удивление, но в следующий момент он уже кивнул и протянул им меню. Баффи машинально стала перелистывать страницы, думая о том, что это всё выглядело странно. Ей определённо не нравился этот человек, но в то же время она пошла с ним без всяких вопросов. 

— Баффи, — сказал он, забирая из её рук меню, — я уже сделал заказ. Тебе очень понравится. 

Баффи захотела возразить, но вместо этого произнесла:

— Да, мне это понравится. 

Она решительно встала, поняв, что нужно бежать прочь. 

— Сядь, — резко сказал Килгрейв. — И не вставай, пока я не скажу.

Баффи опустилась на стул, чувствуя себя так, словно ноги ей отказали, и посмотрела на него, нахмурившись. 

— Мне не нравится, когда другие говорят мне, что делать.

— А мне не нравится, когда мне перечат, поэтому тебе больше не хочется этого делать.

Баффи почувствовала, что ей резко расхотелось ему возражать. Она замолчала, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Даже если он каким-то образом мог заставить её делать то, что ему хочется, он не мог повлиять на её мысли, ведь так? Она снова подумала о маме. Джойс, должно быть, уже начала беспокоиться.

Словно в ответ на её мысли, зазвонил телефон — мобильник, как его здесь называли. Баффи поднесла трубку к уху.

— Мама! 

— Ей не о чем волноваться, — сказал Килгрейв.

— Да… Всё хорошо… Тебе не о чем волноваться… Ужинаю со знакомым… Нет, ты его не знаешь… Его зовут Килгрейв… Перезвоню позже… Пока!

— Думаю, тебе стоит заблокировать этот номер, — сказал Килгрейв, когда Баффи закончила разговор. Она непонимающе взглянула на него.

— Ты что, из каменного века? Дай сюда, — бросил он ей. 

Баффи протянула телефон, пробормотав:

— Из начала двадцать первого. Другого измерения.

— Это уже интересней. Расскажи, как ты оказалась здесь. — Он вернул ей телефон и приготовился слушать.

Баффи удивилась, с какой лёгкостью слова слетали с её языка — казалось, она не могла заставить себя остановиться, пока не рассказала всю историю с Хальфрек. За исключением причины, по которой она произнесла те неосторожные слова — но Килгрейва это явно не интересовало. 

Тем временем принесли заказ, и Баффи отметила, что её новый знакомый оказался прав — как еда, так и вино были великолепны. Она сказала об этом, и на лице Килгрейва появилась улыбка, от которой ей стало не по себе. 

— Я же говорил, — произнёс он. 

Баффи снова попробовала навести порядок в мыслях. Неужели она действительно пошла куда-то с абсолютным незнакомцем? И был ли он человеком? Она попыталась вспомнить демонов, обладающих даром внушения, но Килгрейв не дал ей на это времени.

— Итак, Баффи, расскажи-ка, что ты умеешь. Ты сказала, что ты Истребительница?

И Баффи снова почувствовала, что не может сопротивляться желанию говорить.

— Вампиры и демоны, — протянул он, когда она закончила. — Великолепно, просто великолепно! — А как насчёт людей? Ты же легко можешь справиться с любым. Что ты почувствовала, раскидав по земле эту парочку?

— Злость, — сказала Баффи. — И удовлетворение. Им стоило преподать урок. Но это не… Не то чтобы я получаю удовольствие от жестокости.

— За исключением демонов, так?

— Они злые, бездушные создания, — сказала Баффи. — По крайней мере, большинство из них. Это моя работа — защищать человечество от демонов.

— Спасать мир — какая благородная миссия! — Килгрейв снова улыбнулся. — Люди… Они должны знать лучше, они должны поступать по справедливости, платить добром за добро, так?

— Ну… 

— Не отвечай, — перебил он её. — Как насчет того, чтобы навести немного справедливости в этом мире? Люди не должны оставлять умирать тех, кто столько всего для них сделал. Они не должны бросать тех, кто их любит, так? Кого ты любишь, Баффи? 

— Я не знаю, — сказала она с лёгким колебанием. 

— Ну давай же! — он махнул рукой недовольно. — В чём дело? Что ты пытаешься скрыть?

Она смутилась. Сложный вопрос. Она была уверена, что любила Ангела — со всей силой первой любви, без сомнений и оговорок. Но любит ли она его всё ещё… 

— Я не думаю, что способна любить… сейчас, — тихо сказала она. 

— У тебя были приятели? Давай, рассказывай.

Баффи честно припомнила пару свиданий в школе, Ангела, и потом — Райли. 

— Это всё? — нетерпеливо произнес Килгрейв. 

Баффи задумалась на секунду. Больше никто не подпадал под её определение бойфренда. 

— Да, всё, — сказала она. — О! — Килгрейв наклонился к ней с вниманием. — Если не считать тех, кто знал меня в этом измерении. — Она поморщилась. — Думаю, это не считается, так как я ничего о них не знаю.

— Хорошо, — сказал он с довольной улыбкой. — Вот что, Баффи. Я хочу, чтобы ты больше не думала о них. С этой минуты они для тебя больше не существуют, поняла? 

— Поняла, — ответила Баффи. — Их больше нет. 

— Замечательно! Люблю начинать с чистого листа, — Килгрейв довольно потёр руки и улыбнулся. — Думаю, с тобой будет интересно. — Он встал из-за стола и протянул ей руку: — Пойдем.

Он обернулся к подошедшему официанту, принесшему счет:

— Оплатишь сам.

И они вышли на улицу.

Было уже совсем темно. Баффи смутно помнила, что ей нужно домой… кажется… Ей хотелось уйти, потому что в голове был бардак из обрывков мыслей, лиц — смутно знакомых и почти забытых. Дом. Она должна уйти, чтобы в голове прояснилось. Человек рядом был опасен — опаснее, чем любой демон, с которым ей приходилось сталкиваться. Если он вообще был человеком… 

Баффи резко отпрыгнула в сторону, готовясь броситься наутёк. 

— Стой! — Окрик заставил её застыть на месте. 

Она медленно обернулась, почувствовав страх. Она понимала, что её ноги не онемели, что ей нужно бежать куда подальше, — и в то же время понимала, что не может сдвинуться с места. Это не было физической невозможностью — нет, она просто знала, что должна стоять на месте. 

— Совсем не смешно, — сказала Баффи, стараясь скрыть беспокойство. — Кто ты на самом деле? И какой демон скрывается под этим лицом? Стоит предупредить, что не было ни одного демона, который бы не пожалел, что связался со мной.

Он улыбнулся. 

— Подойди сюда, — она попыталась заставить себя остаться на месте, но её ноги словно жили своей жизнью. — Замолчи. Я устал от твоей болтовни за сегодня. 

Баффи открыла рот, но не смогла заставить себя проронить ни звука. 

Он провёл рукой по её щеке.

— Так-то лучше. Не люблю, когда мне перечат, — повторил он. — Ты больше не делаешь попыток сбежать. 

И Баффи послушно пошла рядом с ним.

***

Три недели спустя

Дом был заперт, и никто не ответил на звонок.

Баффи покосилась на Килгрейва:

— Думаю, нужно поискать что-нибудь ещё. Гостиницу, может быть.

Она устала от необходимости врываться в дома к незнакомым людям, устала смотреть на их лица, когда они исполняли все желания Килгрейва. Устала видеть, как он использует всех, чтобы получить то, что ему нужно. 

— Сломай замок, — холодно сказал он.

Баффи выломала замок и открыла дверь. Килгрейв велел ей пройтись по всем комнатам и проверить, не было ли дома кого-то из хозяев. Но дом оказался пуст. Баффи вздохнула с облегчением.

— Можешь сходить в душ. — Килгрейв расположился на диване, закинув ноги на журнальный столик. 

Баффи пошла в ванную. Это не было приказом, и она могла, при желании, сделать что-то ещё, но она уже знала, что даже небольшое противодействие может вывести его из себя. К тому же она всё равно не могла сбежать. 

Она открыла воду и встала под тёплую струю, и её мысли, как обычно в последнее время бывало в эти редкие моменты одиночества, унеслись далеко отсюда. 

Ей было страшно от того, что всё большая часть её разума находилась под волей Килгрейва. Что она не могла думать о тех, кто был ей дорог. Что её мысли путались, когда она пыталась вспомнить своих друзей. Даже маму. На второй день Баффи умудрилась отправить Джойс по телефону фотографию с Килгрейвом (чего только стоило разобраться в том, как работает эта штука), но ей не удалось скрыть этого от него. С тех пор Килгрейв стал более ревностно следить за тем, чтобы Баффи не думала о матери. Она помнила, как отправила фото, но это имело значения не больше, чем утренний кофе.

Какое-то время она пыталась думать о друзьях, вспоминая улыбку Уиллоу, шутки Ксандера, тренировки с Джайлзом… Пока Килгрейв не попросил её рассказать о них. Он выпытывал у неё все подробности, словно пытался найти в её привязанностях уязвимость. Потом он приказал ей не думать о них больше.

— Они ничего не значат для тебя, — сказал он. — Забудь о них. — Он стал повторять ей эти слова каждое утро, с удивительной пунктуальностью.

И Баффи забыла. Нет, не полностью — где-то на грани подсознания они всё ещё существовали, но когда она пыталась сосредоточиться на их образах, то картинка быстро начинала терять чёткость.

Дольше всех удавалось сохранить в памяти образ Дон. Баффи с неделю удавалось скрывать, что у неё существовала сестра, благодаря тому, что она ограничивалась разговорами о своей семье в этом мире, в котором Дон не было, но в конце концов Килгрейв узнал и это. И лицо сестры точно так же затерялось в тумане её сознания.

Единственным, чей образ до сих пор ясно стоял у неё перед глазами, оставался Спайк. Баффи не знала, кем он был для неё. Он не был другом, не был любимым, не был даже живым… он был никем. И он был единственным, что у неё осталось из прошлой жизни. Всем, за что она могла цепляться сейчас, чтобы не сойти с ума. Всем, что связывало её с прошлым. Если постараться, то она могла вспомнить сидящую в его склепе Дон, с восторженными глазами слушающую его рассказы, или уловить образ матери, проходящей мимо, когда он сидел на их кухне, или выражение лица Ксандера в ответ на какое-нибудь особенно едкое высказывание Спайка… Если бы ей сказали раньше, что бездушный вампир будет всем, что удерживает её от того, чтобы полностью забыть себя и подчиниться этому человеку — явно имеющему душу, — то она бы просто рассмеялась и подумала бы, что говоривший сошел с ума. 

— Баффи! — раздался недовольный голос Килгрейва. — Сколько тебе нужно времени в ванной? Выходи, пока я не рассердился.

Баффи почувствовала, как ноги сразу же двинулись в сторону двери. Мокрыми руками она повернула защёлку, которая не сразу поддалась. Килгрейв окинул взглядом её обнажённую фигуру, с которой стекали капли воды.

— Больше не закрывайся в ванной, поняла? Я нервничаю, когда не могу зайти к тебе.

Баффи кивнула. Как обычно, разум отметил правильность его слов. 

— Иди сюда, — он лег на кровать, но тут же нахмурился: — Только вытрись сначала.

Баффи послушно пошла за полотенцем, вытерлась и подошла к кровати. Он окинул её критическим взглядом:

— Ты знаешь, Баффи, что скоро ты познакомишься с моей Джессикой. И ты поможешь мне вернуть её. — Он немного помолчал, задумавшись, затем вцепился руками в её волосы — грубо, так что Баффи вскрикнула от боли, — Шшш, — скривил он лицо: — молчи.

Баффи послушно закусила губу, пока он пристально рассматривал её, заставляя поворачивать голову из стороны в сторону. Потом с недовольным видом оттолкнул её: 

— Ты совсем не похожа на Джессику. Если бы хотя бы волосы были подлиннее и не этого ужасного оттенка… Повернись. Не хочу на тебя смотреть. И не сопротивляйся.

Он вошел в неё — грубо, без подготовки, причиняя боль. Баффи не удержалась от вскрика. Нет, он не всегда был грубым — при желании он мог быть довольно нежным любовником, но сейчас он явно был не в настроении. Она подумала об этой Джессике, которую, как он утверждал, он любил. Килгрейв часто говорил о ней, сравнивая её с Баффи — Джессика была красивее, сильнее, лучше. Несмотря на всё то, что Джессика ему причинила, как он утверждал. Баффи не знала, в чём состоял его план и как она могла помешать ему, но она знала, что не должна допустить того, чтобы этот человек снова обрел контроль над этой девушкой, кто бы она ни была. 

— Перестань плакать, — приказал Килгрейв, вставая с кровати. Баффи послушно вытерла мокрое от слез лицо. — Закрой глаза и не вставай, пока я не скажу тебе. И даже не думай о том, чтобы причинить мне какой-либо вред. 

Баффи послушно закрыла глаза, радуясь возможности не видеть этого лица хоть на какое-то время и вызывая в памяти единственный образ, бывший ярким и заставлявший её испытывать необъяснимую гамму эмоций…

***

— Вы Джессика Джонс? 

Джессика подняла голову. Перед ней стояла женщина средних лет с обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Я не беру сейчас клиентов, — сказала Джессика. — Извините.

Женщина покачала головой:

— Понимаете, он сказал, что вы обязательно мне поможете…

Джессика вскочила с места.

— Он? Мужчина, высокий, темноволосый, кареглазый, говорит с британским акцентом? 

Женщина покачала головой:

— Нет, это был невысокий блондин. — Джессика вздохнула, снова опускаясь на стул. — Хотя постойте… Это похоже на человека, о котором говорила моя дочь, когда я разговаривала с ней в последний раз. У него было такое странное имя… — Женщина наморщила лоб.

— Килгрейв? 

— Да, точно! Именно оно! У меня даже есть фотография, — женщина протянула Джессике телефон. Та бросила взгляд на экран. Это был он. Женщина продолжала говорить: — Это было последним, что приходило от Баффи. Уже больше двух недель я ничего не слышала от неё, и полиция отказывается что-то делать. Но понимаете, моя дочь обычно не исчезает из дома без предупреждения. Я подумала сначала, что она могла поехать к отцу: мы не живём вместе, но как раз в то утро Баффи спрашивала о нем, и я решила, что она могла захотеть встретиться с ним… но там она не появлялась. И на работе о ней никто не слышал. 

— Я беру ваше дело, — прервала поток её слов Джессика. — Как зовут вашу дочь, вы сказали?

— Баффи. Баффи Саммерс.

— Хорошо. Оставьте свой номер, я свяжусь с вами.

Джессика подошла к двери, давая понять, что разговор закончен. И почти не удивилась тому, что, как только женщина вышла, раздался звук текстового сообщения:

«Как тебе мой сюрприз, Джессика?»

Джессика не знала, что задумал Килгрейв на этот раз. Повторить историю с Хоуп? Заманить Джессику в ловушку, надеясь на то, что она помчится спасать эту незнакомую девушку? Джессика взглянула на фотографию, оставленную её матерью. Какую роль он заставит играть эту блондинку? Как бы там ни было, скоро всё выяснится. 

***

Спайк обнаружил, что стоит на оживлённой улице, но что было хуже всего — солнце ещё не село. Он ринулся под прикрытие домов, чертыхаясь и проклиная всех демонов и ведьм, а также все измерения на свете. 

Насколько он мог видеть, до заката оставалась ещё пара часов. Спайк колебался, не зная, стоило ли переждать их, забившись в какую-нибудь нору, или же попытаться найти Баффи прямо сейчас. Время здесь могло течь по-другому, как сказала Тара, но она не знала этого точно. Лучше было не медлить. 

Спайк подождал, пока в переулке не припарковалась подходящая машина с затемнёнными окнами, и бросился к ней, сменив черты лица на демонические. 

— Ключи, да поживей! — крикнул он, и вышедший из машины человек дрожащими руками протянул ключи и тут же ринулся бежать в страхе. Спайк отметил, что вид перепуганного человека не принес ему никакого удовольствия, но сожалеть об этом не было времени — нужно было отправляться искать Баффи. 

Когда он сказал Таре, что легко сможет это сделать, он не был так уж в этом уверен. Огромный город, полный людей. Поэтому Спайк удивился, что всё ещё мог учуять её, даже в этом мире. Возможно, отчасти причиной был серебристый диск: Спайк не мог толком это объяснить, но он чувствовал, что созданный Тарой амулет словно тянуло в определённом направлении. Да, это заняло больше времени, чем хотелось бы — уже стемнело, когда Спайк припарковал машину около дома, где, как уверяло его чутьё, она была, — но всё равно ему это удалось. 

Он подошёл к двери и застыл в нерешительности. Что он скажет ей? Истребительница, тебе пора домой? Потому что ты нужна твоим друзьям? Они не могут без тебя, они не знают, как платить по счетам и кто будет защищать их задницы, поэтому они достанут тебя даже с того света, что уж говорить о другом измерении? А что, если?.. Боже, если она здесь была счастлива… может, ей стоило здесь остаться. Он только хотел убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке. Нет, кого он обманывал: он пришёл, чтобы вернуть её себе. Бездушный вампир, так ведь? Она не имеет никакого права прятаться от него в этом мире, который создала, и он позаботится о том, чтобы она это поняла на этот раз. Ерунда. Он прекрасно понимал, почему она хотела сбежать. Но она была нужна Малышке, и она была нужна ему, и если у него был хоть малейший шанс вернуть её, то он им воспользуется.

Его рука уже тянулась к звонку, но тут Спайк заметил, что замок был сломан. Конечно, всё равно вряд ли удастся попасть внутрь — если только дом не принадлежал Баффи или же… Он толкнул дверь и обнаружил, что преграды не было. В доме стоял запах крови. Спайку не потребовалось много времени, чтобы обнаружить труп: мужчина, явно пустивший себе пулю в рот, лежал в гостиной. Скорее всего, хозяин дома — это объясняло то, что Спайк без труда проник в дом. Что здесь, чёрт возьми, произошло?

— Эй! Что ты здесь делаешь? — раздался голос позади него. Спайк обернулся и окинул взглядом темноволосую девушку с большими глазами. 

— Я бы это и сам хотел понять, — сказал он, и в следующую секунду оказался прижатым к стене.

— Что он велел тебе сделать? — Большеглазая явно обладала не меньшей силой, чем Баффи. 

— Нет уж, милая, это твой мир, так что тебе и отвечать на вопросы: кто такой «он» и что здесь, чёрт побери, происходит?

— Спайк?.. — раздался неуверенный голос Баффи. Она стояла на ступеньках и глядела на него так, словно он был призраком, вернувшимся с того света. 

Спайк почувствовал, как Большеглазая ослабила свою хватку и тоже повернулась к Баффи. От девушки исходили страх и тревога, словно она не знала, чего ожидать от Баффи или от него. Он и сам не знал, чего ожидать от Баффи — от этой Баффи, явно растерянной и непохожей на себя саму. Всё, что он собирался сказать, перестало иметь значение, и он смог только произнести:

— Да, любимая. Пора домой. 

Она помотала головой. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал он, чувствуя раздражение. — Конечно, зачем тебе дом, твоя жизнь, Скуби… Когда здесь есть всё для того, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью. — Его голос смягчился, когда он увидел её взгляд. Что-то было не так. — Ты нужна Дон. 

— Спайк, я не могу… — наконец произнесла Баффи. 

— Она под его контролем, — раздался голос Большеглазой. — Он запретил тебе уходить, так?

Баффи кивнула. 

— Где он?

— Так все-таки, что здесь происходит? — Спайк обернулся к Большеглазой.

— Ты мне не поверишь, — оборвала она его. 

Спайк хмыкнул. 

— Да правда? Давай попробуем. — Видимо, она привыкла к тому, что люди не хотят слышать то, что она пыталась им сказать. Что ж, он был готов поверить чему угодно, если это поможет забрать Баффи отсюда. 

— Джессика, дорогая, — раздался голос сверху лестницы. — Какой сюрприз! Впрочем, не скажу, что это полная неожиданность. — Человек, стоявший наверху, глядел на Большеглазую с улыбкой, явно наслаждаясь её реакцией. По обе стороны от него стояла пара вооружённых людей. Он кивнул в их сторону: — Просто меры предосторожности, на всякий случай. Они не причинят тебе никакого вреда.

— Стой на месте и не подходи ко мне, — сказала девушка, явно нервничая. Тот ухмыльнулся, подняв руки. 

— Не стоит бояться. Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Я простил тебя: и то, что ты бросила меня умирать, и то, что ты заперла меня в том подвале. 

— Я ненавижу тебя, — прошептала Джессика. 

— Ну же, не стоит бросаться словами, — сказал он. — Ты же знаешь, как я хорошо умею обращаться с ними. Хочешь небольшую демонстрацию? — Она покачала головой. — Вот и умница, — его губы изогнулись в тонкой улыбке. — Моя девочка. Знаешь, что я всё равно люблю тебя, Джессика? Думаешь, что это бледное подобие, — он кивнул в сторону Баффи, — сможет заменить мне тебя? 

— Эй, — вмешался Спайк, который до того стоял молча, пытаясь разобраться, почему этот человек вызывал такую волну страха в Большеглазой… Джессике, и почему Баффи вела себя таким образом. Кем он был? — Почему бы тебе не заткнуться и не начать обращаться с девушками подобающим образом?

Человек взглянул в его сторону с удивлением, словно только что заметил его. 

— Не люблю, когда мне мешают. Я-то надеялся неплохо провести время с моими девочками, но что я вижу? — он разочарованно прищёлкнул языком. — Посторонних в моём доме.

— То, что ты убил владельца, не делает его дом твоим, — вмешалась Джессика, затем обернулась к Спайку: — А тебе лучше убраться, пока не поздно. Он обладает властью над людьми.

—  Я никого не убивал, — сказал человек. — Мои руки абсолютно чисты, видишь? — Он помахал руками перед Джессикой. — Этот ублюдок ворвался к нам в спальню этим утром и стал махать пистолетом, так что я всего лишь сказал ему, куда он должен его засунуть прежде чем спустить курок, только и всего. Ну в самом деле, Джессика, ты же знаешь, что я не мог позволить ему пристрелить нас с Баффи!

Джессика посмотрела на него с явным отвращением.

Спайк склонил голову набок, рассматривая этого незнакомца. Демон это или же человек? Был только один способ проверить это. 

Спайк бросился на Килгрейва, не обращая внимания на его охрану — которые в любом случае стояли, не делая попытки помешать ему, — и привычный разряд боли пронзил его разум. Он скорчился, закрыв голову руками, пережидая приступ. Что ж, по крайней мере эксперимент можно считать удачным. 

—  Человек, — бросил он в сторону Килгрейва, когда боль немного стихла. Похоже, в этом мире силы тьмы имели другое обличье. Человек? Что он, чёрт побери, может сделать с человеком? По крайней мере он убедился, что его чип прекрасно работал и в этом мире, спасибо большое. 

Килгрейв, потирая рукой разбитый нос, уставился на Спайка, потом на своих охранников и открыл было рот, чтобы отдать приказ, но в последний момент повернулся снова к Спайку.

— Возьми его пистолет, — он кивнул на покойника, — и пусти себе пулю в лоб.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты сделал то же самое, — сказал Спайк и потянулся за сигаретой. — Но так как это не сработает, то почему бы тебе не убраться отсюда и не оставить девушек в покое? Они явно не питают к тебе нежных чувств.

Килгрейв, казалось, был потрясен. Он открыл было рот, потом опять закрыл. Перевел взгляд со Спайка на Джессику, и Спайк почувствовал страх, исходивший от него. Но в следующую секунду он уже овладел собой и, посмотрев в сторону своей охраны, визгливо крикнул:

— Стреляйте в него!

Всё произошло мгновенно. Вооруженные парни сбежали вниз по лестнице, раздались выстрелы — всего два, так как Баффи и Джессика бросились на парней, обезоружив их. Спайк почувствовал, как одна из пуль прошла через грудь, залив футболку кровью и заставив его повалиться на пол. Больно, но убить его это не могло. В следующую секунду он уже снова был на ногах, чувствуя, как меняются его черты лица на вампирские. 

— Не думаю, что ты этого ожидал, — бросил Спайк в сторону Килгрейва.

Тот с ужасом посмотрел на него, помедлил секунду, словно оценивая обстановку, и крикнул:

— Баффи! — Она подняла на него взгляд, словно не могла сопротивляться. — Убей его! 

Баффи повернулась к Спайку. Он увидел мгновенный ужас и отчаяние в её глазах. Секундное сопротивление, колебание. Достаточно для того, чтобы понять, что она всё ещё была жива, что её личность не была полностью подавлена этим… кем бы он ни был. Но в следующий миг её взгляд стал холодным и отрешённым. Она прыгнула в его сторону, и Спайк понял, что медлить не стоит, если он хочет продолжать ходить по этой земле. Он не хотел причинять ей боль, но Баффи явно сражалась в полную силу — сражалась, чтобы убить. Никогда раньше этого не было — даже в самом начале их знакомства он видел, что её привлекает сам процесс сражения с ним больше, чем убийство. Как и его. 

Она швырнула его через всю гостиную. Спайк вскочил на ноги, но Баффи была проворнее — она уже успела отломать ножку стула и замахнулась, целясь в сердце. Он кинулся ей под ноги, опрокидывая её. И тут ему на помощь пришла Джессика. Подкравшись к Баффи сзади, она смогла схватить её руки, скручивая их за спиной. Спайк отметил, что Большеглазая была настолько же сильна, как и Баффи, если не сильнее. Хотя нет — Баффи все-таки удалось вырваться, и ему ничего не оставалось, как изо всех сил ударить её так, что она повалилась на пол.

— Прости, любимая, — сказал он и обернулся к Килгрейву. Но того нигде не оказалось. Видимо, увидев, что всё пошло не по его плану, он решил ретироваться с поля действий.

Будь они одни, Спайк бы бросился за ним и постарался не дать ему уйти, чего бы это ни стоило. Но сейчас главным для него было забрать Баффи отсюда. Он склонился над ней и сгреб её в охапку, прижимая к себе одной рукой, а другой вынимая из кармана диск. К чёрту этот мир и все его проблемы — им пора домой. Диск засветился мягким серебристым светом и… погас. Ничего не произошло.

— Какого?.. — начал Спайк, но Джессика перебила его.

— Нужно убираться отсюда, пока он не натравил на нас всех жителей соседних домов!

Что-то в её голосе заставило Спайка поверить, что так оно и есть, но он решил выяснить кое-что прежде чем они уйдут отсюда.

— Кто он такой? Я встречал демонов, способных подчинять себе людей, но он явно человек.

— Жертва эксперимента, как он любит говорить, — вздохнула Джессика. — А кто такой ты? Демон? 

— Вампир, — признался Спайк.

Джессика закатила глаза.

— Демоны, вампиры… Мы что тут, в грёбаной сказке? 

Один из валявшихся без сознания охранников начал шевелиться и что-то простонал, и Джессика поспешила к выходу.

— Ну конечно же, просто пожелать обычный мир — это выше твоих сил! — бросил Спайк в сторону неподвижно лежащей Баффи, затем бережно подхватил её на руки и последовал за Джессикой.

Быстро, не говоря ни слова, они вышли из дома и добрались до машины. Джессика села за руль. 

—  Едем ко мне, — сказала она. — Если только у тебя нет другого плана.

Спайк пожал плечами. 

— Как скажешь, милая. 

Она бросила на него мрачный взгляд.

— Для ясности: я вам не Красный крест и не Армия спасения. И в моей квартире не так уж много места для гостей. Но я знаю, на что способен Килгрейв, и я не хочу, чтобы завтра тебя или кого-нибудь ещё нашли с перерезанным горлом и чтобы она винила в этом себя… — Джессика нахмурилась, потом продолжила: — Я не знаю, что он приказал ей сделать ещё. Его влияние проходит со временем, но я не могу сказать, как быстро. 

Спайк кивнул. Да уж, Баффи действительно не могла выбрать лучшего мира — впрочем, чего было ещё от неё ожидать?

***

— Это её не удержит, — заметил Спайк, видя те верёвки, которыми Джессика связывала Баффи. 

— Есть другие предложения? — ответила та. — У меня здесь не клиника для жертв этого ублюдка. — Джессика подёргала за верёвки. — Сойдет. Она сильная, но вряд ли сильнее меня. Откуда у неё такая сила?

— Истребительница вампиров, — объяснил Спайк. — Одна на весь мир. 

— Нашему миру только вампиров не хватало, — хмыкнула Джессика.

Спайк достал из кармана диск и повертел его в руках.

— Можешь не беспокоиться — у вас их и нет. Другое измерение. 

— Подожди, — Джессика вышла и вернулась через несколько секунд, держа в руках бутылку. — Будешь? — предложила она. 

Спайк склонил голову, раздумывая над предложением. Если Баффи придёт в себя в ближайшее время… Нет, лучше сохранять трезвую голову. Вот от пары пакетов с кровью он бы не отказался — но с этим придётся подождать. 

— Позже, — сказал он. — Когда с ней всё будет в порядке. 

Джессика хмыкнула и налила себе стакан.

— Твоя девушка? — сделала предположение она. 

Спайк улыбнулся. Вампир и Истребительница? Если бы Баффи была в сознании, Джессике бы не поздоровилось за эти слова, и ему тоже. Он покачал головой.

— Всё сложно. 

Джессика кивнула. 

— Как будто оно бывает просто, — согласилась она. — Рассказывай.

— Демон перенес её в это измерение, ещё один демон вместе с ведьмой открыли портал, чтобы я смог пойти за ней, и теперь осталось только выяснить, каким образом мы сможем убраться отсюда и вернуться домой. Всё. — Спайк решил, что краткого пересказа последних событий вполне хватит.

Джессика опрокинула в себя остатки выпивки и уставилась на пустой стакан.

— Чёрт. И изо всех неприятностей, в которые можно вляпаться здесь, она выбрала именно Килгрейва.

Спайк усмехнулся:

— Похоже на неё.

Джессика поднялась на ноги.

— Пойду прилягу. Если что-то случится — зови.

Он кивнул. Вторая бессонная ночь — нет, по его подсчетам, в Саннидейле был ещё день, но всё равно он уже чувствовал усталость. Но он не мог оставить Баффи без присмотра. Даже не потому, что она могла очнуться и решить его распылить… Просто не мог. Он думал было развязать её, но потом решил не делать этого. Пока они не узнают, с чем имеют дело. Веревки, конечно, не удержат её, но хотя бы дадут ему минутное преимущество. Поэтому он просто уселся рядом и стал ждать, пока она очнётся. 

— Спайк… — тихий голос заставил его вздрогнуть. Кажется, он всё же задремал, потому что рассвет уже наступил.

Баффи смотрела на него, и в её глазах была ясность. Он склонил голову, рассматривая её. 

— Я больше не собираюсь тебя убить… распылить, — заверила она его. — Это прошло. 

— Если принять в расчёт, что я уже мертв, можешь считать работу выполненной, — заметил он. 

Он присел на край кровати и стал помогать ей освободиться от верёвок. Что бы ни говорила Джессика, он не хотел держать Баффи связанной. Она потерла запястья и приподнялась в кровати, затем посмотрела на него. 

— О… Стоило подумать об этом раньше, — сказала она наконец. 

Он удивленно взглянул на неё. Он был мёртв, и она это знала всегда. Был лишь вещью, нежитью, ничем иным. Он внимательно взглянул на неё. Она была странно тихой — как тогда, когда только что вернулась… когда они вернули её к жизни. 

— Прости, — сказала она, разглядывая его. 

Он мог только представить, что выглядел сейчас не лучшим образом. Хотя рана от пули уже перестала кровоточить, его лицо, скорее всего, было всё разукрашено, судя по её взгляду. Виноватому? Это было что-то новенькое. 

— Ерунда, — ответил он. — Ты была не в себе. Ты не можешь отвечать за свои поступки. Слушай, я понимаю…

— Что ты понимаешь? — Кажется, он её разозлил — однако, слишком быстро. — Ты понимаешь, что значит чувствовать, что не принадлежишь сама себе? Когда твоё тело вынуждено делать то, чему сопротивляется твой разум? Хотя нет, даже разум каким-то образом находится в согласии. — Она потерла лоб рукой, и в её глазах снова появилось смятение, словно она пыталась что-то вспомнить, что ускользало от неё. 

Он промолчал. Конечно. Всего на секунду поверил, что между ними возникло что-то большее, что она стала относиться к нему по-другому за эти дни… недели… черт возьми, он даже не знал, сколько времени. 

— Я думала о тебе часто, — внезапно сказала она. 

— Почему?

— Он запретил мне вспоминать всех остальных, — эти слова прозвучали ещё тише. — Но он не смог забрать тебя.

Спайк кивнул. Потому что он для неё ничего не значил. Это было болезненно, но не ново. Он ожидал, что Баффи добавит что-то ещё, но она молчала. Ему хотелось обнять её и утешить, но он не знал, позволит ли она ему. 

Ему нравилось быть нежным с Дру — как нравилось и думать о том, что это было тем, что никогда не давал ей Ангелус. Он любил лежать с ней рядом и слушать, как она болтает о вещах, непонятных никому, кроме неё самой. И гладить её по волосам, и убаюкивать после кошмаров. 

Баффи никогда не позволяла быть с ней нежным. И поэтому он не знал, как себя вести, когда она сидела вот так, обхватив себя руками и глядя отсутствующим взглядом в пустоту. 

Спайк неловко присел на край кровати, потянулся, чтобы обнять её — и отдёрнул руку в двух миллиметрах от её плеча. Он выругался про себя на собственную трусость и притянул её к себе. Она не отстранилась, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо и замерев на минуту. Потом высвободилась из его объятий и спросила:

— Где мы? 

— В квартире у Джессики. 

Баффи кивнула. 

— Как ты здесь оказался?

— Тара нашла способ открыть портал с помощью магии. 

— Тара… — её лицо стало сосредоточенным, словно она пыталась проанализировать сказанное. Затем она спросила с тревогой:

— Как Дон? Они, наверно, все с ума сходят от беспокойства. 

— У них пока ещё было мало на это времени. 

—  Мало? — Баффи недоумённо взглянула на него.

— Прошло всего несколько часов после того, как ты исчезла. Мы предполагали, что здесь время течет по-другому, так что… сколько ты здесь была?

Баффи наморщила лоб.

— Несколько недель… кажется. — Её взгляд прояснился. — Да. Значит, для тебя это день после… после… — Она замолчала и скривила лицо в отвращении.

— Послушай, мне жаль, что так получилось. Прости. 

— Жаль? Если это было сделано с целью задеть меня, то прости, не вышло. Но Аня! Вы могли бы подумать, что это причинит Ксандеру?

Он усмехнулся. Конечно, она продолжала отрицать, что это задело и её тоже. 

— Я бы сказал, что ему стоило подумать об этом прежде, чем бросать девушку у алтаря. — Спайк наклонил голову. — Истребительница… Баффи… Тебя в самом деле это не задело или ты просто не хочешь это признать?

Она фыркнула. 

— А что, это было для того, чтобы ещё раз показать, что я должна испытывать к тебе какие-то чувства? 

— Нет! Конечно, нет! 

Она вздохнула, и её голос прозвучал абсолютно искренне. 

— Мне было больно, если ты действительно хочешь это знать. Больнее, чем тогда, на свадьбе. Но это не то, на что ты надеешься. 

И она вышла в кухню, оставив его. 

Черт! Он подорвался было за ней, но потом махнул рукой. Да пусть она хоть выпрыгивает из окна и делает то, что тот ублюдок приказал ей сделать — на данный момент ему было всё равно. Он в очередной раз попытался поговорить с Баффи, и в очередной раз это закончилось как обычно. И он устал. Пусть сучка делает что хочет — он собирался отдохнуть хотя бы пару часов. 

***

Баффи села за кухонный стол, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Перепалка со Спайком помогла ей немного прийти в себя, но мысли всё ещё не были четкими.

Это было словно выплывать из тумана температурного бреда после болезни. Сначала, очнувшись, она не открывала глаз, пытаясь понять, где находится и что произошло. Она помнила последний приказ Килгрейва — убить Спайка, но желания это сделать у неё больше не было. Это заставило её открыть глаза. Он был здесь — сидя в неудобной позе на стуле, с закрытыми глазами — без движения и без дыхания, но он был здесь. Он был в порядке. Несмотря на залитую кровью рубашку и синяки на лице. Баффи вздохнула с облегчением. Она не знала, смогла бы простить себя, если бы ей удалось распылить его. Вид Спайка сразу же повлек за собой мысли о доме — мутные сначала, но с каждым мгновением проступающие всё ярче и ярче. Дон! Баффи почувствовала, как при мысли о сестре всё сжалось внутри. Она обещала Дон, что они будут проводить больше времени вместе, а вместо этого снова бросила её! 

Она пробиралась сквозь туман воспоминаний, выдёргивая то одно, то другое, пока Спайк не вернул её мысли к той ночи, заставив разозлиться на него. 

И теперь она сидела здесь, на кухне. Баффи вздохнула. Вспышка раздражения прошла, и это всё уже казалось неважным. 

Зато теперь воспоминания о последних неделях заполнили всё. Самым отчётливым было лицо хозяина того дома, и то, как Килгрейв приказал ему пустить пулю в рот, и то, какой беспомощной Баффи чувствовала себя, не имея возможности ничего сделать, чтобы помочь ему. И как она ненавидела себя за эту беспомощность. Сколько раз за последние дни…

Баффи сползла на пол и закрыла лицо руками. 

— Это не твоя вина, — услышала она. Баффи подняла голову, взглянула на темноволосую девушку, которой был так одержим Килгрейв, и заставила себя улыбнуться — улыбка, скорее всего, вышла кривой, но кого это сейчас волновало?

— Я знаю, — прошептала Баффи. 

— Ты не виновата, — повторила Джессика, подходя к ней. — Я знаю, что он может заставить сделать, но это не ты — это он. 

Баффи поморщилась. 

— Я помню всё, что я делала и что не делала. И то, что я не могла ничего изменить, не отменяет того, что это была я. Да он мог приказать мне что угодно — с тем же успехом я могла убить собственную мать! — Баффи замолчала, почувствовав, как ужас переполняет её. — Я могла убить маму! Или кого угодно, и ничего не могла бы с собой поделать! И если есть что-то сильнее нас, то мы должны найти способ совладать с ним. Какой угодно. Следовало найти лазейку, или быть умнее, или сильнее бороться… 

— Перестань! — Баффи обернулась. Спайк стоял в дверном проеме. Он прошёл вперёд и присел перед ней, глядя прямо в глаза. — Потому что это не так. Я знаю. Когда я стал… тем, кто я сейчас… то демон во мне заставил многие вещи выглядеть в другом свете, но не то чтобы этого не желал я сам. Все рамки рухнули, и это было чувство огромной свободы, без границ, без сожалений. Но в этом и отличие, котёнок. Ты не монстр. Ты просто не могла ему сопротивляться, но в глубине души ты знала, что правильно, а что нет. Это мне плевать на всех тех, кого я убил. Ни сожалений, ни раскаяния. Будь у меня душа… — Он помедлил, потом продолжил: — Но я монстр, а ты нет. Тебе нет места во тьме. 

Баффи потрясённо смотрела на него. Если бы здесь не было Джессики, она бы набросилась на него, заставив его признать, что это её вина: и то, что она оказалась здесь, и то, что позволила себе подпасть под влияние Килгрейва. Неважно, что она чувствовала, что Спайк прав, — она не хотела этой правды, как не хотела тогда верить Таре в том, что с ней всё в порядке и она не вернулась с того света каким-нибудь полудемоном. Но Джессика была здесь, и Баффи сказала только:

— Я не хочу больше чувствовать себя такой беспомощной.

Она не может больше быть настолько беспомощной. Больше, чем тогда, с Глори. Больше, чем, должно быть, чувствовала себя Уиллоу, когда ей пришлось отказаться от занятий магией. Никогда прежде Баффи не была такой беспомощной, и она не собирается это повторять. 

— Ты и не будешь, — сказал Спайк. — Мы возвращаемся обратно. — Он достал из кармана незнакомый ей серебристый диск и протянул ей его. — Тара сказала, что сможет вытащить нас с помощью этого… Не знаю точно, как он работает, но это словно магнит, притягивающий нас к нашему миру. Пытался использовать его раньше, но ты была без сознания, и ничего не вышло.

Баффи на секунду сжала диск в ладони и почувствовала, как мир вокруг них чуть сдвинулся, сделался более прозрачным… Баффи отдёрнула руку и взглянула на Спайка. Судя по тому, как расширились его глаза, он тоже это почувствовал.

— Не сейчас, — сказала Баффи. — Мы ещё не закончили здесь. 

— Что? — воскликнул Спайк. — Тара не может держать портал открытым бесконечно.

— Да, но я не могу просто взять и вернуться, Спайк. Слушай, я не требую, чтобы ты понимал, но… я видела, на что он способен. Я не могу просто так взять и оставить всё это. 

— Если ты думаешь, что потому, что у меня нет души, я этого не понимаю… А, черт, я не буду с тобой спорить — да, я не понимаю! Грёбаный ад, почему ты должна постоянно рисковать своей жизнью ради чего-то, в чём нет твоей вины? — выругался он. 

Джессика пожала плечами.

— Ребята, вы можете возвращаться, я сама с ним разберусь. Тем более это даже не ваш мир. 

Баффи покачала головой. Вернуться сейчас, оставив этот мир в опасности? Оставив маму в опасности? Нет, ни за что. 

Мама! Баффи скривилась от досады на себя. Она повернулась к Джессике:

— Я должна позвонить маме. Уже три недели… Боже, я даже не знаю, что она могла подумать. 

— Джойс жива? — воскликнул Спайк. 

Баффи кивнула, и его лицо осветилось улыбкой. 

Джессика покачала головой:

— Может быть, лучше подождать. Пока мы не уверены, что в планах у Килгрейва, не стоит рисковать.

— Если в его планах убить её, — сказала Баффи, — то он сделает это и у неё дома, и мы не сможем её даже попытаться защитить. 

Она достала телефон, и Джессика только пожала плечами.

— Как хочешь. Я пойду пройдусь, — сказала Джессика. — Нужно кое с кем встретиться, проверить, как они там. Заодно куплю чего-нибудь… Кстати, что едят вампиры?

Спайк открыл было рот, но Баффи опередила его: 

— Кровь. Свиная, пару пакетов, у мясника, — сказала Баффи. — Спасибо.

Джессика вышла, и Баффи набрала мамин номер.

***

— Баффи! — Джойс бросилась к дочери, обнимая её. 

Спайк вышел из комнаты. Видеть Джойс живой причиняло странную боль — к тому же она не знала его. Эта Джойс не была той, с кем они коротали время в склепе за просмотром «Страстей», не была той, кто единственная изо всей компании относилась к нему как… пусть не как к человеку, но всё равно она не делала таких уж больших различий между ним и остальными. И он не мог сейчас смотреть на неё, такую живую и такую счастливую. 

Джессика вернулась через пару часов с бутылкой алкоголя, пакетом еды из какой-то дешёвой забегаловки и несколькими пакетами со свежей кровью. 

— Спасибо. — Спайк разорвал упаковку и, выбрав относительно чистую кружку, налил туда крови. Он заметил, что Джессика наблюдала за ним спокойно, без отвращения.

— По моим представлениям, вампиры должны быть злыми и бесчеловечными чудовищами, — заметила она, наливая себе стакан.

— Если бы ты встретилась со мной несколько лет назад, то убедилась бы в этом, — согласился Спайк. Он потянулся к бутылке и плеснул немного себе в кружку. Алкоголь был дешёвым и довольно крепким.

— И что изменилось?

Он склонил голову, глядя на красную жидкость. Действительно, что изменилось? Был ли это чип в его голове, не дававший ему возможности быть тем, кем он был, или же Друсилла была права и всё дело в Истребительнице? 

— Баффи… — Спайк поднял глаза и увидел её заплаканное лицо — она только что проводила маму и зашла на кухню.

— Я не рассказала ей всего… — тихо произнесла Баффи. — И не смогла попрощаться.

Спайк кивнул:

— Мы обязательно сделаем это попозже, котёнок.

Баффи взглянула на него с благодарностью, словно он что-то для неё значил. За исключением того, что он знал, что это не так.

Друсилла была права, осознал он. Из-за Баффи он не мог больше быть монстром, быть человеком же она ему не позволяла. Спайк выскочил в коридор и оперся руками о стену. Что, чёрт побери, она делает с ним? 

Одна из дверей приоткрылась, и какая-то девушка окинула его подозрительным взглядом, затем демонстративно громко заперла замок. Спайк усмехнулся. Здесь следует опасаться других монстров, с которыми он, по иронии судьбы, не мог сражаться. Нет, этот грёбаный чип лишает его возможности быть тем, кем он должен быть. И мешает ему защищать Баффи. Он бы с удовольствием расправился с этим ублюдком, если бы тот не был человеком. Но сейчас безопасность Баффи была важнее. Больше всего Спайку сейчас хотелось увезти её отсюда, чтобы ей больше не приходилось переживать то, что она пережила, чтобы не видеть тот её взгляд. Боже, он никогда не видел Истребительницу настолько беззащитной.

***

Джессика кинула на стол пакет с едой и достала ещё один стакан.

— Тебе налить? 

Баффи кивнула. Она поморщилась, пытаясь найти чистое место среди этого бардака, чтобы сесть. Интересно, эта Джессика всегда так живёт? 

Баффи сделала глоток. Затем взглянула на Джессику. Та и нравилась ей, и в то же время было в ней что-то, что… нет, не раздражало. Баффи прекрасно её понимала: пообщавшись с таким ублюдком, поневоле захочешь приложиться к бутылке. Но это не всё. Своей силой Джессика напоминала Истребительницу, а манерами — вполне определенную. А воспоминания о Фейт были не самыми приятными. 

Раздались шаги — чужие, и Баффи почувствовала, как её сковывает ужас. В комнату вошел незнакомый темнокожий парень с копной торчащих волос, и внезапная мысль пронзила Баффи: «Что если это Килгрейв прислал его?» Что если он приказал окружить дом, что если сюда ворвутся вооружённые люди, что если даже удвоенной силы Баффи и Джессики не хватит на то, чтобы противостоять его влиянию?

Джессика ободряюще махнула рукой:

—  Это Малколм, мой сосед. Он не под контролем Килгрейва… больше. Надеюсь.

— Как ты можешь быть уверена? — тихо сказала Баффи.

— Я не могу, — сказала Джессика. — До тех пор, пока я не убью этого ублюдка, я ни в чем не могу быть уверена. Но приходится с этим жить.

— Эй, я просто зашел проверить, всё ли в порядке. Там в коридоре ошивается незнакомый парень…

— Это Спайк, — Баффи вздохнула с облегчением. — Он не опасен. 

— Всё в порядке, Малколм, — заверила его Джессика. — Это Баффи, ещё одна из жертв Килгрейва.

Баффи поморщилась. Никогда прежде ей не приходилось выступать в роли «жертвы», и никогда прежде она так себя не чувствовала. Она не собиралась быть жертвой. Приступ паники прошёл, хотя её руки всё ещё дрожали. «Неудивительно, что Джессика спасается алкоголем», — снова подумала она. 

— Как его можно остановить? — Баффи постаралась, чтобы её голос прозвучал спокойно.

Джессика пристально посмотрела на неё.

— Его можно убить, как и любого человека. Но для этого нужно его найти, и нужно убедиться, чтобы он не смог никого использовать против тебя. Ты не сможешь сделать этого. Я убью его, я обещала это.

— И что делать сейчас? Ждать, пока он подберётся к твоим друзьям, близким?

— Эй, полегче, ты думаешь, я не знаю этого? У меня есть сестра, и я пожертвую ради неё всем, если потребуется, — бросила Джессика. — Он до неё не доберется, я об этом позабочусь. И я обещаю, что убью его сама.

—  У меня тоже есть сестра… в моем мире, и друзья. — Баффи подумала о Дон, и о Скуби, и о том, сколько раз они справлялись с невозможными ситуациями — вместе. Её друзья делали её сильнее. — Ты не сможешь сделать это одна.

—  Именно одна. Мне не нужны помощники, тем более такие, на которых он может легко влиять. — Баффи поморщилась, и Джессика добавила: — Прости, но он уже подобрался к тем, кто мне дорог, и я не могу рисковать. 

Баффи кивнула.

— Знакомо. Только мне в своей жизни приходилось сталкиваться с демонами, не с людьми.

— Я не знаю, что в нём осталось человеческого, — вздохнула Джессика. — Если что-то было изначально.

— Никто не рождается злым, — возразила Баффи.

— Да-да, жертва экспериментов и издевательств родителей. Конечно, знакомая песня. Только мне плевать, потому что это не оправдывает того, что он сделал. — Джессика осушила свой стакан. — Он хотел, чтобы я была с ним, помогла ему… Я не могу. Хотя на какую-то долю секунды я и подумала — почему бы и нет. Что, может быть, я смогу исправить его. Но потом я решила — да к чёрту! Он не изменится. Он не может не манипулировать всеми.

Джессика налила себе и Баффи ещё. Баффи взяла стакан в руки и выпила одним глотком, поморщившись. 

— Только демоны не меняются, — заметила Баффи. 

— За исключением твоего дружка-вампира? — Джессика пристально посмотрела на неё.

— Он не мой… — Баффи оборвала себя, поставила стакан на стол и оперлась подбородком о руки. Какая разница, кем был Спайк? Он просто был. — У него чип, который не даёт ему причинять вред никому. Во всём остальном он всё ещё вампир без души.

— Надень на Килгрейва ошейник, и он всё равно найдет способ манипулировать всеми, — заметила Джессика. — Я могу заставить его сделать несколько добрых дел, но глубоко внутри я буду знать, что он делает это только ради того, чтобы впечатлить меня, что он не изменится сам. 

Баффи знала, что Джессика права. Пусть Килгрейв был человеком… пока он жив, никто не мог находиться рядом с ним в безопасности. Если быть честной, то сейчас она чувствовала себя в относительной безопасности — не считая Джессики — только со Спайком. 

— Спайк всегда играл в открытую, — призналась Баффи. — Мог бы навредить мне тысячу раз, но не делал этого. Я знаю, что могу доверить ему свою жизнь. 

И безопасность Дон. Да, он мог найти способ навредить ей — ха, да если бы он хотел, никакой чип не остановил бы его. С каких пор она перестала считать Спайка опасным? С той поры, когда он изменился, но она не обращала на это внимания, принимая всё как должное? 

Это была не её заслуга, что Спайк изменился — боже, да она ничего для этого не сделала, ни на грамм. Она никогда не считала его ничем, кроме грязи. За исключением тех моментов, когда доверяла ему Дон, или когда позволяла ему сражаться рядом с ней. Она не знала, что удерживало его рядом с ней — на его месте она бы давно возненавидела себя. Ненавидеть было легко — легче, чем любить. 

И Джессика права насчет Килгрейва. Хотя у него была душа… ну, по крайней мере, должна быть — он же был человеком. Никакие эксперименты не могли отнять её у него. Или же он был пустым? Как если бы Баффи на самом деле вернулась с того света неправильной — что если она была пустой внутри? Это было тем страхом, в котором она боялась признаться даже самой себе, когда просила Тару выяснить, что с ней не так. 

— Видишь, — сказала Джессика, прерывая её бессвязный поток мыслей. — Налить ещё? 

— Нет, — растерянно сказала Баффи. — Спасибо, но мне хватит.

— Как хочешь. — Джессика явно собиралась закончить бутылку.

Баффи вышла в коридор.

Спайк стоял и курил, и она невольно залюбовалась им. Он был домом, и её связью со Скубями и с сестрой, и кем-то ещё, чему она не могла найти название. И она чувствовала себя в безопасности рядом с ним. 

Он поднял на неё взгляд, когда она подошла ближе.

— Почему ты всегда оказываешься рядом, когда нужен мне? — пробормотала она еле слышно, не глядя на него, но зная, что он всё равно её услышит, и опустилась на пол коридора.

— Думаю, мне просто так везёт. — Спайк, потушив сигарету, осторожно присел рядом. Она склонила голову ему на плечо и вздохнула. Почувствовала, как его рука осторожно поднялась и опустилась на её плечо — сначала нерешительно, но потом, не чувствуя сопротивления, Спайк прижал её к себе покрепче. Они просидели так несколько минут, глядя на сломанную дверь в квартиру Джессики.

***

Звонок мобильника заставил Баффи подскочить. Незнакомый номер, и когда она попыталась ответить, раздались короткие гудки. 

Баффи в панике набрала номер мамы — Джойс уже должна быть дома. Никто не отвечал. 

— О боже! Что если она у него! — Её охватил ужас. Это всё её вина. Что бы кто ни говорил. Она не может даже защитить свою мать в этом мире, как не могла защитить никого из тех, кто попадался Килгрейву на пути… — Я не должна была отпускать её одну, я должна была поехать с ней… 

— И что бы ты сделала против него? — Слова Джессики прозвучали отрезвляюще.

Баффи сжала кулаки.

— Если он хоть пальцем дотронется до мамы…

— Я убью его, — сказал Спайк.

— Ты не можешь!

Спайк пожал плечами.

— О, ещё как могу. Придется пережить несколько часов боли потом… но думаю, это того стоит. Он поднялся и направился к выходу. — Я думаю, найти этого ублюдка не займет много времени.

Джессика скептически взглянула на него.

— Как ты выследишь его?

— Кровь, — пояснил Спайк. — Я разбил ему нос, помнишь? Обычная человеческая кровь, с легкой примесью чего-то ещё. Оставляющая след, который невозможно не взять. 

— Удобно, — ухмыльнулась Джессика. — Пойдем. Только с одним исключением — он мой. Я поклялась убить его.

— Я с вами. — Баффи перевела взгляд с Джессики на Спайка. Она знала, что они попробуют её отговорить, но она не могла им этого позволить. 

— Он всё ещё может влиять на тебя, — заметила Джессика.

— Это моя мама. — Баффи взглянула на Джессику: — Я не могу больше чувствовать себя беспомощной, а если я останусь здесь, то именно это я и буду чувствовать. Я постараюсь, чтобы он не успел меня заметить.

— Лучше воткни что-нибудь в уши, — посоветовала Джессика. — Для надежности. Надо постараться застать его одного. Если рядом будет хоть кто-то, кого он может использовать, он сделает это. Он хитёр и изворотлив. 

— Думаешь, он ожидает нас? 

— Думаю, что следует быть ко всему готовым.

***  
След привёл их к небольшому двухэтажному зданию. Уже стемнело, людей вокруг не было — место казалось заброшенным. Скорее всего, Килгрейв не ждал их так быстро и не успел подготовиться. Осталось проверить, не находился ли кто-то ещё внутри. «И пусть, пусть он там будет один, а мама будет в безопасности, пусть это будет ложная тревога, пожалуйста!» — взмолилась про себя Баффи. 

Они вошли в здание, и Баффи тут же увидела маму, беспомощно стоявшую посередине. Килгрейв ходил рядом и разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Наушники и натянутая поверх них шапка не позволяли Баффи расслышать ни слова. Как она собиралась справиться с ним, если здесь приготовлены ловушки? Но, по крайней мере, с мамой всё было в порядке. Пока. 

Килгрейв заметил их, и в его глазах отразился страх — такой, какого Баффи не видела прежде. Он всё-таки был обычным трусом. И значит, у него здесь никого не было, кроме Джойс. Значит, у них был шанс.

В следующую секунду Баффи увидела, что Джойс сжимает что-то в руке. Тонкий длинный нож. Килгрейв произнес несколько слов, и рука с ножом потянулась к шее, готовясь вонзить его себе в горло. Баффи вскрикнула. Она не успеет добежать до мамы, и Спайк и Джессика тоже. Баффи посмотрела на них. Они не двигались с места, явно понимая то же самое. Килгрейв продолжал что-то говорить, и Баффи пожалела, что не умеет читать по губам. Впрочем, всё и так было ясно. Джойс медленно двинулась к выходу, и Килгрейв за ней. Ему нужны были люди. 

Баффи представила себе, как они следуют за ним на оживлённую улицу, как он заставляет незнакомых людей окружить их, как он приказывает полицейским застрелить её или Джессику, как мама всё равно втыкает себе нож в горло, что бы Баффи ни попыталась сделать… Потому что для него не была важна жизнь её мамы, как и жизни остальных. За исключением Джессики, ну и возможно, её самой, чтобы продолжать использовать её силу. Нет, нельзя позволять ему добраться до других людей, чего бы это ни стоило. У них был всего один шанс победить, и он был сейчас.

— Спайк! — закричала Баффи, когда Килгрейв и Джойс поравнялись с ними. — Спаси маму!

Она кинулась на Килгрейва и швырнула его на землю, затыкая ему рот. Она не знала, ждала ли Джойс его приказа или же он велел ей вонзить лезвие себе в горло как только кто-то из них попробует помешать ей, и надеялась на первое. И на то, что Спайк успеет добраться до Джойс раньше. 

Килгрейв попробовал подняться, но она следующим ударом припечатала его к полу. Её охватило желание мести, желание убить его, расплатиться за всё, что он заставил её пережить. Это было так легко сделать — без возможности приказывать ей он был просто слабым человеком, и ей ничего не стоило просто чуть сильнее сжать пальцы вокруг его шеи… 

Она взглянула в его глаза — перепуганные, умоляющие, — и внезапная мысль пронзила её. Она действительно собиралась убить человека. Да, опасного, да, уничтожившего много жизней, но всё же человека. И кем это делало её?

Баффи заколебалась на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы Килгрейв стянул с неё наушники и прошептал разбитым ртом: 

— Стой. Баффи… пожалуйста. — Слова прозвучали не приказанием, а мольбой. Она не знала, подействовало ли это или что-то ещё, но она поднялась, отпуская его.

На его лице показалась слабая улыбка, и он снова открыл рот. Баффи вздрогнула. Что она только что сделала? Но в тот же момент на помощь подскочил Спайк. Схватив Баффи так, что она не могла пошевелиться, он обернулся к Килгрейву:

— Только посмей сказать что-то ещё. — Она, даже не глядя на него, знала, что его черты лица сменились на вампирские. 

Килгрейв сглотнул и отвернулся, глядя на приближающуюся Джессику.

— Я не… Джесси, я люблю тебя! Пожалуйста, я смогу измениться! 

Баффи отвернулась, но хруст позвонков всё равно заставил её поморщиться. Да, всё, чего ей хотелось после произошедшего, — это видеть ублюдка мертвым, но всё же… Он был человеком. Имел душу. Баффи горько рассмеялась. Как было всё прекрасно тогда, когда весь мир был прост и черно-бел. Вампиры и демоны были просто монстрами, от которых нужно было защищать людей. Душа Ангела определяла все, как и её отсутствие. 

— Всё кончено, — заметила Джессика, подходя к ним. — Надеюсь, в этот раз навсегда. 

Баффи потрясла головой и кинулась к Джойс.

Та стояла, потрясённая и ещё не пришедшая в себя после всего произошедшего, но живая и невредимая. 

— Мамочка! О, слава Богу, всё хорошо! — Баффи обняла её.

— Я… я не знаю, почему я хотела сделать это… — растерянным голосом сказала Джойс. — Словно это казалось единственно правильным на тот момент…

— Всё в порядке, мама, всё уже хорошо. Поедем домой. 

Они усадили всё ещё растерянную Джойс в машину. Убраться отсюда, как можно подальше. Этот кошмар наконец-то закончился.

 

***  
Доехать до дома, попрощаться с Джессикой, пригласить Спайка в квартиру, перевязать его окровавленную руку — выслушивая при этом сбивчивые извинения мамы по поводу того, что она сама не понимает, что её побудило взяться за этот нож, и в сотый раз заверить её, что всё в порядке и она ни в чем не виновата… и в конце концов отправить маму спать, так и не объяснив половину всего и самого главного… Баффи чувствовала себя за гранью усталости. 

— Я не могу себе представить, что завтра этого всего уже не будет, — сказала она, опускаясь на диван рядом со Спайком. — Что мы вернёмся домой.

— Мы можем вернуться хоть сейчас, милая, — он посмотрел ей в глаза. — Если… — она увидела неуверенность в его взгляде, — если это то, что ты хочешь. В конце концов, у тебя здесь есть мама…

— И нет друзей, нет сестры, нет… — Баффи почти добавила «тебя», но поняла, что это не так. Он был с ней. Не только сейчас, но и раньше. Она дотронулась до его перевязанной руки: — Я так и не сказала «спасибо» за то, что ты спас маму. Я… я не могу даже думать о том, что могло бы произойти… — Он склонил голову набок, глядя на неё. — Если бы я ей не позвонила, возможно, ему бы не пришло в голову использовать её… — Если бы она послушала Джессику… если бы она попыталась сделать что-то ещё… быть умнее, хитрее. И если бы она была осторожной с самого начала, то её маме не пришлось бы проходить через эти недели беспокойства за дочь и рисковать своей жизнью… — Я думаю, ей было лучше здесь без меня, — прошептала Баффи.

— Ты же не думаешь до сих пор, что это твоя вина? — спросил Спайк, и Баффи отвернула голову, чтобы не глядеть ему в глаза. — О боже, Баффи… 

Он взял её за подбородок и повернул к себе. Он глядел на неё так, как всегда глядел на неё — с любовью и обожанием, как будто она чего-то стоит. И это заставляло её ненавидеть себя ещё сильнее. Месяц назад она бы просто избила Спайка, выместила бы на нём всю свою боль, и ужас, и она знала, что он может это стерпеть, и даже хотел бы этого — чтобы она излила это всё на него. Но почему-то она не могла это сделать теперь. Слишком долго он был тем единственным, что связывало её с домом — с Дон и с Уиллоу, и с Джайлзом, и даже с Ксандером, и с мамой — с той мамой, которая привезла её в Саннидейл, потому что там была единственная школа, согласившаяся взять трудного подростка с плохой репутацией, с мамой, которая сделала всё, чтобы Баффи чувствовала любовь и поддержку. Спайк стал частью её мира, частью её самой.

— Это не твоя вина, — повторил он. — В том, что он заставлял тебя делать, нет твоей вины.

И она кивнула, соглашаясь.

—  Да.

— Но?..

— Но это всё равно больно, — вздохнула она. — Где-то глубоко внутри ты всё равно спрашиваешь себя: могла ли я бороться сильнее, стараться противостоять ему, найти лазейки… спасти кого-то ещё.

Он кивнул.

— Я знаю. Когда ты… когда ты умерла, это было тем, что я говорил себе каждую ночь. 

Баффи смотрела на него в течение нескольких секунд, пока смысл его слов доходил до неё. Затем она протянула ладонь, дотронувшись до его лица.

— Ты и спас меня, — произнесла она. — Когда я была с ним, — она поморщилась, — то…. Странно. Ты всегда помогаешь мне… Быть сильной. Я думала о тебе, вспоминала тебя — и это помогало мне. Ты нужен мне, Спайк. — Она сложила руки на коленях и уставилась на них. — Ты нужен мне, — повторила она. — Я не знаю, почему так получилось и из-за чего, но пожалуйста, не оставляй меня сейчас. — Она подняла на него взгляд. — Я не хочу быть одна, — прошептала она.

***

Они зашли в её спальню — небольшую комнатку, где не было даже окна (что было хорошо, потому что ему не нужно было беспокоиться о рассвете), и Баффи закрыла дверь, всё ещё держа его руку. Она снова притянула его к себе и прижала свои губы к его.

Спайк замер. Он хотел её, он любил её, но чего хотела она на этот раз? Он был готов к тому, чтобы она вылила на него всю свою злость и боль, как прежде, но не к этому.

Этот поцелуй не был похож на прежние. Возможно, разве что на первый, тот, что последовал после Глори, когда Баффи поняла, что он не выдал Дон. После которого он осознал, что Баффи, настоящая Баффи, — всё, что ему нужно, и никакие роботы не заменят её. 

— Это было «спасибо»? — прошептал он, когда она оторвалась от его губ.

Она покачала головой:

— Это было «прости». — Она снова обняла его за плечи и притянула к себе. — Останься.

Она снова прижалась к нему, ища нежности, поддержки. Того, что он мог ей дать, и он надеялся, что она это знала. Баффи склонила голову на его плечо, и Спайк коснулся губами её волос. Затем он приподнял её и перенёс на кровать. Они занимались сексом столько раз, они делали невообразимые вещи — то, чего он раньше не мог представить и не ожидал от Баффи, — и казалось, он знал её всю, знал её тело и то, что ей нравится, но никогда прежде секс между ними не был так близок к любви. Никогда прежде они не занимались любовью. И боже, он не хотел это терять. 

Потерять себя, и снова найти в ней… чувствовать себя настолько близко к ней, насколько возможно… видеть в её глазах то, что она пыталась отрицать… желать защитить её, никогда не оставлять, быть всегда рядом, быть тем, кого она заслуживает, быть тем, кого она сможет полюбить… Шептать те слова, которые она отвергала, но сейчас, казалось, нуждалась в них, именно в них. Боже, я люблю тебя, Баффи, я люблю тебя… Обвить её собой, держать так близко, как возможно, быть для неё тем, кем, как он знал, он не мог быть, быть тем… 

Он был благодарен ей за то, что она не разорвала объятия, не сделала попытки уйти, убежать, как делала это всегда. Что позволила ему быть рядом, позволила себе заснуть в его объятиях, и он лежал, боясь шелохнуться, и смотрел на неё спящую, впервые прильнувшую к нему во сне, оставшуюся с ним. 

Он не лгал, когда говорил ей, что не чувствовал сожаления о всех тех, кого убил за свою жизнь вампиром. Он всё ещё был монстром, она была человеком. И она заслуживала большего. Он думал об этом и раньше — знал, что было что-то ещё, чего ему не хватало. Что-то, чего он не понимал, но хотел понять. И как только они вернутся… 

— Как только мы вернёмся домой, милая, — пообещал он спящей Баффи, — я смогу дать тебе то, что ты заслуживаешь.

***

Сидя рядом с Джойс на следующее утро, Баффи с трудом находила слова, чтобы объяснить всё то, что произошло, и то, что они возвращаются обратно.

— Я просто не могу в это поверить! — Джойс смотрела на Баффи умоляющим взглядом. 

— Я знаю, каково это, мам… — Баффи почувствовала, как её глаза наполняются слезами. Она достала диск и положила на него руку. Он засветился сильнее, и Баффи почувствовала, как всё вокруг начало смещаться — время и пространство сдвигались, освобождая путь домой. Она убрала руку, и всё вернулось на место. 

Джойс удивленно смотрела на неё. 

— На секунду я подумала, что…

— Меня нет? — грустно сказала Баффи. — Мам, я не хочу покидать тебя, но там у меня есть миссия, которую могу исполнить только я. И там есть Дон, моя сестра, и я нужна ей. 

— И я? 

Баффи не стала сдерживать слез. Она покачала головой. 

— И… Я не знаю точно, как это работает, но, возможно, ты всё забудешь, когда мы исчезнем. Но если это не так… Даже если это так — я не хотела уходить не попрощавшись. 

— О, Баффи. — Джойс прижала её к себе. — Я очень рада, что ты есть — где-то там, но есть. И я горжусь тобой. Я очень горжусь тобой, дочка. 

— Я люблю тебя, мама. — Баффи оторвала заплаканное лицо от матери и взглянула на Спайка. — Нам пора, — Он кивнул. — Надеюсь, эта штука сработает как нужно.

Баффи одной рукой крепко сжала руку Спайка, другой взяла диск. На этот раз, когда мир начал становиться всё более прозрачным и колеблющимся, она не разжала пальцы, и скоро туманные очертания комнаты сменились пустотой, которая — кажется, всего считаные секунды спустя — сменилась открытым порталом, становившимся всё ярче, ближе, и через который всё более явственно проступал интерьер «Магической шкатулки». 

Баффи почувствовала, что её швыряет на пол, и инстинктивно разжала пальцы. Когда она поднялась на ноги, ни портала, ни серебристого диска не было. 

— Вы вернулись! — радостный голос Ани наполнил всё пространство магазина. — У нас получилось, у нас получилось!

Баффи повернулась к Ане:

— Если вдруг ты увидишь свою подружку-демона в недалеком будущем, то можешь передать ей, чтобы держалась подальше.

Аня пожала плечами:

— Она не виновата, что у неё такая работа. Я пыталась её отговорить, честное слово! И, Баффи, я очень рада, что вы так быстро вернулись!

— Быстро? — переспросила Баффи.

Тара кивнула:

— Всего десять минут прошло. Я боялась, что придется держать портал открытым намного дольше. — Она выглядела усталой.

Баффи улыбнулась:

— Спасибо, Тара! 

— И я даже не буду просить оплаты за все ингредиенты для заклинания… хотя некоторые из них довольно дороги! — вмешалась Аня. 

— Спасибо большое! — язвительно сказала Баффи. — Возможно, Хальфрек сможет покрыть расходы, связанные с её «работой».

Тара рассмеялась, но потом с тревогой взглянула на Баффи:

—  Как ты?

Баффи пожала плечами.

— Всё хорошо. Но я пока не готова делиться подробностями. Я очень хочу домой, к Дон.

— Эмм… она, скорее всего, ещё в школе, — сказала Тара. — Но Уиллоу будет очень рада тому, что ты вернулась, — она беспокоилась за тебя.

— Вы с Уиллоу?.. — начала Баффи, и Тара улыбнулась счастливой улыбкой. — О, я так рада, что вы снова вместе! 

—  Я только соберу здесь всё, что осталось после наших трудов, — сказала Тара, — и мы можем идти.

Баффи взглянула на Спайка, наблюдавшего за ней с легкой улыбкой. Она подошла к нему и взяла его за руку, краем глаза отметив удивлённый взгляд Ани и понимающую улыбку Тары. 

— Ты с нами? — Увидев, что он колеблется, Баффи отвела его в сторону. — Спайк, послушай, — начала она. Что сказать, как найти слова для всего, что она поняла за это время?.. — Я обещаю, что поговорю с Ксандером и объясню ему всё про нас… и остальным тоже. — Он склонил голову набок, смотря на неё с удивлением. Она потянулась к нему, дотронулась рукой до щеки. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей жизни. Я не могу ничего обещать в плане нас, но…

— Ты знаешь, что я хочу этого. Быть рядом. Больше всего на свете. — В его взгляде было что-то, чего не было раньше — словно он пытался определить для себя что-то уже давно и наконец понял что. 

— Но?..

—  Мне надо уехать. Есть что-то, что мне нужно сделать, что-то очень важное.

— Важнее, чем я? 

— Что-то, что я не могу дать тебе прямо сейчас, но мне кажется, я понял, что нужно. — Он протянул руку к её волосам, убирая за ухо выбившуюся прядь. — Я вернусь. И когда я вернусь, то, Баффи, я обещаю, что всё будет по-другому. Потому что теперь я знаю, что мне стоит искать.

Баффи кивнула. Она всё ещё не понимала, зачем ему уезжать и что это изменит в их отношениях, но она хотела доверять ему. И, возможно, у неё будет время разобраться в том, что всё-таки для неё значит Спайк. 

— Не то чтобы я буду скучать, — добавила она, но голос дрогнул, выдавая её ложь. — Я думаю, стоит разобраться с Уорреном и его компанией, пока не станет слишком поздно.

— Ты справишься, Истребительница. — Спайк посмотрел на неё всё тем же полным любви взглядом, и она улыбнулась. Конечно, она справится. Ведь она не одна.

— Я так рада, что у меня есть все вы, правда! — Она подошла к Таре, которая уже закончила убирать остатки приготовленных для заклинания вещей. — Домой?

Та кивнула. 

— Домой! 

Баффи вышла из магазинчика. Она справится со всем, что ей предстоит. Не только с бандой Уоррена. Она будет стараться лучше заботиться о Дон, она разберётся со своими чувствами к Спайку… когда он вернётся. И всё будет по-другому. «Я обещаю», — прошептала она, прежде чем двинуться по направлению к дому.


End file.
